Invenire Amator
by Snakekiss
Summary: Jiraiya x Naruto : Jiraiya war anders... Anstatt ihn zu meiden hatte Jiraiya ihm eine Chance gegeben. Die Chance zu beweisen wie dumm es war ihn nach dem Dämon zu verurteilen, der in seinem Inneren versiegelt war. Und wie hatte Naruto es ihm gedankt? Er hatte sich Jiraiya's Befehl widersetzt… und ihn damit fast getötet. Konnte es überhaupt ein glückliches Ende geben?
1. Kapitel 1: Das Leben geht weiter

Ich habe mich nach langer Zeit endlich wieder dazu hinreißen lassen eine Fanfiktion zu schreiben und ich hoffe natürlich das ihr sie genauso mögen werdet, wie ich das tue. Ich liebe dieses Pairing... auch wenn es dazu leider viel, viel zu wenige Fanfiktion gibt. Es macht unendlich viel Spaß diese Fanfiktion zu schreiben... und ich hoffe das ihr genauso viel Spaß haben werdet sie zu lesen. :)

Kritik und andere Kommentare sind natürlich herzlich willkommen. Nur keine Scheu!

**Titel**: Invenire Amator  
**Autor**: Ravensnake  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Pairing**: Jairaiya x Naruto

Disclaimer: Mit Ausnahme der Handlung gehört nichts mir... weder die Figuren (auch wenn einige Personen auftauchen werden, die in dem Manga/Anime nie aufgetaucht sind) noch deren Hintergrundgeschichten. Und natürlich verdiene ich mit dieser Fanfiktion auch kein Geld.

Warnungen (gelten nicht umbedingt für das erste Kapitel, aber für alle nachfolgenden): detaillierte Sexszenen, Gewalt, Angst, Schmerz

Na dann viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel. ^.^

+++

**Kapitel 1: Das Leben geht weiter**

Naruto seufzte, streckte die Hand aus und starrte auf die große, dunkle Tür vor sich. In den letzten Tagen war er ungefähr ein dutzend Mal bis zu genau dieser Stelle gekommen, aber er hatte immer wieder gezögert. Seine eigene Unsicherheit und seine Angst vor Ablehnung waren immer zu stark gewesen. Seine freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust, während sich verschiedenste Gedanken und Szenarien in seinen Gedanken abspielten…

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", flüsterte Naruto leise vor sich hin. „Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte? Ich meine… er wird mich schon nicht umbringen… Er könnte nur…"

Entschieden schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. Zeitgleich schnürte Angst ihm die Kehle zu. Leider war sich Naruto schmerzhaft bewusst wie einsam sein Leben gewesen war, bevor er Jiraiya kennen gelernt hatte… Er brauchte Jiraiya's… Freundschaft und die Nähe zu ihm. Mittlerweile hatte sich Naruto derart an die Anwesenheit des weißhaarigen Mannes gewöhnt, das er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ohne ihn überhaupt richtig funktionieren würde. Jiraiya war einfach… so völlig anders als der Rest des Dorfes. Schon seit Naruto ein Kind gewesen war, hatten die Dorfbewohner hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gelästert und den Blonden ansonsten immer nur gemieden oder sogar vollständig ignoriert. Jiraiya dagegen hatte von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass es ihm völlig egal war ob Naruto nun ein Jinchuuriki war oder nicht. Für ihn war Naruto immer nur Naruto gewesen, er hatte _ihn_ gesehen… und nicht das Monster, das in seinem Inneren versiegelt war.

Vor allem dieser Umstand war es, wodurch Jiraiya in Naruto's Augen zu jemand besonderen wurde. Er konnte Vorurteile nicht ausstehen und hatte Naruto eine Chance gegeben sich zu beweisen, obwohl das ganze Dorf diese Entscheidung missbilligte. Allen Versuchen zum Trotz hatte keiner es geschafft Jiraiya umzustimmen… und schon das allein war in Naruto's Augen ein Wunder.

Frustriert kaute der Blonde auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blicke wieder auf Jiraiya's Haustür. Warum nur war es so schwer dem Sannin gegenüber zu treten? Jiraiya war von Natur aus ein sanftmütiger, fröhlicher Mann. Noch nie hatte Naruto ihn ernsthaft wütend erlebt… vielleicht verärgert, aber nie wütend. Er würde niemals im Zorn die Hand gegen ihn erheben. Er würde niemals…

Ein Geräusch riss Naruto aus seinen pessimistischen Gedanken.

Schritte. Direkt hinter ihm.

Naruto fuhr mit einer schnellen Bewegung herum und tastete mit einer Hand bereits nach seinem Kunai... als sein Blick an unglaublich schwarzen Augen hängen blieb und er erstarrte. Sanft und schillernd und verblüffend schön erwiderten sie seinen Blick.

Jiraiya.

Rotes, teilweise schon geronnenes Blut bedeckte einen nicht grad geringen Teil seiner Kleidung und auf seiner Stirn war eine Platzwunde. Davon abgesehen zog sich eine lange Stichverletzung, aus der immer Blut herausquoll, von seinem linken Ohr bis zu seinem Kiefer. Sogar die normalerweise schneeweißen Haare waren mit Dreck und geronnenem Blut beschmiert.

Als der Sannin taumelte war Naruto sofort an seiner Seite. Er versuchte Jiraiya einen Arm um den Rücken zu schlingen, aber der größere Mann schob seine Hand beiseite. „Es ist nicht so schlimm wie's aussieht…", versuchte dieser Naruto zu beruhigen. „…und außerdem bin ich eh viel zu schwer für dich Kiddo", fügte er noch etwas leiser hinzu. Naruto sah ihn nur an. „Erstens bin ich kein Kind mehr, zweitens bin ich viel stärker als du denkst und drittens… ich glaub dir kein Wort. Du mussst ins Krankenhaus."

Ein zweites Mal streckte Naruto seine Arme nach Jiraiya aus und wieder versuchte dieser Naruto abzuwehren.

Ein verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck schlich sich auf Naruto's Gesicht. Allerdings machte er keinerlei Anstalten noch einmal nach Jiraiya zu greifen. Er wartete einfach nur ab. Währenddessen kochte kalte Wut in ihm hoch, so stark, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Sollte er jemals herauskriegen, wer Jiraiya derart zugerichtet hatte…

Jiraiya machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorn und praktisch sofort neigte sich der Boden unter ihm, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Sein Magen schlingerte und eine leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Augenblicklich war Naruto an seiner linken Seite und schlang den Arm um ihn. Jiraiya's Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi, doch er zwang sie dazu, sich zu bewegen. Einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Er konnte hören, wie Naruto's Atem vor Anstrengung schwerer wurde, weil der Blonde nun einen Großteil seines doch recht beträchtlichen Gewichts trug. Während er sich nun doch auf Naruto stützte, seufzte er tonlos vor sich hin. Sein Plan war es gewesen unbemerkt ins Dorf und zu seinem Haus zu gelangen, wo er sich erst einmal in Ruhe etwas von seiner letzten Mission erholen wollte. Da Tsunade ihn erst in 4 Tagen zurück erwartete, hätte ihm das genug Zeit verschafft um seine Verletzungen zu versorgen und etwas Kraft zu tanken.

„Bist du völlig sicher, dass es dir nicht zu schlecht geht? Ich könnte dich immer noch ins Krankenhaus…" Jiraiya blinzelte und versuchte sich auf Naruto's Worte zu konzentrieren. Er hatte Angst mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, weil sein Schädel zerspringen könnte, und wenn er ihm antwortete, würde er sich wahrscheinlich übergeben. Jiraiya's Kraft schwand weiter dahin und beinahe wären er und Naruto zu Boden gegangen. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm Halt zu finden… und zwar indem er Naruto wie eine Krücke benutzte. Als der Jüngere daraufhin mit einem zischenden Geräusch schwer Luft holte, sah Jiraiya ihn schuldbewusst an. Hoffentlich hatte er ihm nicht wehgetan.

„Naruto…", begann er leise.

„Nein. Es ist alles ok Jiraiya. Du hast mich nicht verletzt."

Wieder setzte der Sannin zum Sprechen an, aber letztendlich ließ er es doch bleiben… im Moment war es die Mühe und Folgen nicht wert. Zumal seine Übelkeit mit jedem Schritt zunahm. Hinter seinen Augen tanzten bereits Lichtblitze und das war im Bezug auf seine körperliche Verfassung ziemlich besorgniserregend.

Naruto war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass es Jiraiya immer schlechter ging. „Vielleicht solltest du dich erst mal hinsetzen und dich etwas ausruhen", schlug er mit besorgter Stimme vor und deutete auf eine Bank, die vor Jiraiya's Haus stand.

„N-Nein… ich muss mich hinlegen." Und zwar schleunigst.

Als der weißhaarige Mannn fühlte, wie Naruto unter ihm ächzte, versuchte er etwas Gewicht von ihm zu nehmen. Doch das Ganze misslang, da er selbst zum Stehen kaum noch genug Kraft hatte. „Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann kannst du dich hinlegen", beruhigte ihn Naruto mit betont ruhiger Stimme. Innerlich jedoch drehte er fast durch vor Panik.

Schließlich gaben Jiraiya's Beine komplett nach, aber Naruto hatte es kommen sehen und half ihm sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hasste den wilden Schmerz, der Jiraiya's schöne Gesichtszüge verzerrte. Noch nie hatte er ihn so geschwächt und erschöpft erlebt. Und gerade weil der andere Mann versuchte die Schwere seiner Verletzungen herunter zu spielen, bewies das erst recht, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Jiraiya war einer der legendären Sannin… er galt als einer der mächtigsten Shinobi von Konoha. Was war da bloß geschehen?

Sowie sich der Weißhaarige auf der Couch ausgestreckt hatte, schloss er die Augen und versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um die Übelkeit etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Mit gezielten Handgriffen begann Naruto nacheinander sämtliche Waffen von Jiraiya's Körper zu entfernen. Er fand die Messer, die um seinen rechten Oberschenkel geschnallt waren und ein weiteres Messer plus mehrere kleine Dolche in Schlaufen an seinem Gürtel. Wurfsterne, Kunai und zwei Wurfmesser befanden sich in speziellen Halterungen, die unter seinem Hemd an einer extra dafür gefertigten Weste befestigt waren.

Währenddessen hatte Jiraiya seine Augen wieder geöffnet und verfolgte Naruto's Bewegungen ohne jedoch auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Reglos blieb er liegen und wartete ab. Mit einem Mal fiel ihm das Atmen schwer und Jiraiya hatte das Gefühl, als würde er gleich ersticken. Sein Hals fühlte sich so trocken und rau an… Voller Schuldgefühle erinnerte er sich an die Mission, von der er grad zurück gekehrt war. Was er getan hatte, war grausam und ein entsetzliches Verbrechen. Dabei war es für Jiraiya völlig unerheblich, dass er nur den Befehl des Hohen Rates von Konoha ausgeführt hatte. Galle stieg ihm in den Mund, ließ ihn abermals schlucken und hinterließ einen bitteren, metallischen Geschmack.

Naruto bemerkte, dass irgendetwas Jiraiya innerlich aufwühlte und warf die restlichen Waffen achtlos auf den Boden neben der Couch. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne seines noch immer blutverkrusteten, weißen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte der Blonde den größeren Mann, wobei Naruto versuchte seine Stimme beruhigend zu halten. Allerdings konnte er nicht ganz verbergen, wie besorgt er um Jiraiya war.

Der Sannin antwortete nicht, aber der heimgesuchte, gequälte Ausdruck in seinen Augen milderte sich. Sein Gesicht nahm deutlich weichere Züge an und ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während Jiraiya Naruto's Blick erwiderte.

„Es wird mir gut gehen, Naruto… Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit um mich auszuruhen."

Naruto war nicht wirklich überzeugt, ließ es aber erst einmal auf sich beruhen.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen begann er Jiraiya die zerrissene, verdreckte Kleidung auszuziehen, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete den Weißhaarigen nicht unnötig zu verletzen. Als Jiraiya schließlich nur noch seine Hose trug errötete Naruto, aber er schob entschlossen alle Gedanken beiseite, die nichts damit zu tun hatten Jiraiya zu helfen. Immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Weißhaarigen nackt sah.

Er räusperte sich und zog einmal kurz an dem Bund der Hose. „Heb mal den Hintern hoch."

Für Jiraiya war das weit schwieriger, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sein Körper fühlte sich mittlerweile bleischwer an und seine Kraft war fast vollständig aufgebraucht. Er konnte inzwischen noch nicht einmal mehr das unaufhörliche Zittern unterdrücken, das seinen Körper schüttelte. Naruto griff nach einer Decke, die über einem Stuhl neben der Couch hing und wickelte sie um Jiraiya.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete der weißhaarige Sannin, wie Naruto seine kaputten Sachen in eine Ecke warf. Dann begann er gründlich den Hartholzboden vor seiner Haustür zu putzen, bis keinerlei Blutspuren mehr darauf zu sehen waren und nichts mehr darauf hindeutete, dass der Weißhaarige bereits nach Konoha zurück gekehrt war. Als er anschließend zu Jiraiya zurückkam, nahm er ihm die Decke ab und hüllte ihn in zwei andere Decken, die Naruto vorher mit seinem Chakra angewärmt hatte.

Danach verließ Naruto noch einmal das Zimmer und kam 2 Minuten später mit einem Becher zurück, aus dem etwas Dampf hochstieg. Er schob einen Arm unter Jiraiya's Schultern und half ihm den Kopf anzuheben, während er ihm den Becher an die Lippen hielt, sodass Jiraiya in kleinen Schlucken von dem Tee trinken konnte.

Besorgt sah der Blonde zu, wie Jiraiya sich auf die Couch zurücksinken ließ und erschöpft tief durchatmete.

Schwarze Augen sahen ihn an und Naruto konnte die Wärme in ihnen sehen.

„Danke."

„Du bist ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn du ins Kranken…"

„Das geht nicht", unterbrach ihn Jiraiya mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich war auf einer S-Rang Mission, die mir vom Hohen Rat zugeteilt wurde. Nicht einmal Tsunade ist vollständig eingeweiht worden."

S-Rang, mmhh?!

Schnell rief sich Naruto ins Gedächtnis, was er über solche Missionen wusste. In der Regel wurden Aufträge nur dann als S-Rang eingestuft, wenn die sich mit geheimen Angelegenheiten auf politischem Niveau befassten. Dazu zählte zum Beispiel die Teilnahme an Kriegen, der Transport von geheimen Dokumenten oder… Attentate auf wichtige Persönlichkeiten.

So, wie Jiraiya zugerichtet war und dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen, tippte Naruto mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Letzteres. Der Blonde blinzelte. Mission hin oder her, im Moment war Jiraiya wichtiger als alles andere, zumindest in Naruto's Augen.

„Für jemanden, der sich im Moment kaum rühren kann, bist du viel zu stur", bemerkte Naruto mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Sagte Derjenige, dessen Motto es ist, niemals aufzugeben und der sich immer kopfüber in irgendwelche gefährlichen Situationen stürzt", kommentierte Jiraiya. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt. Naruto grummelte nur leise vor sich hin und verschwand anschließend in Richtung Bad. Als er zurückkam, hielt er einen warmen Waschlappen in der einen und einen Verbandskasten in der anderen Hand.

„Du hast keine Schmerzmittel mehr, aber ich könnte schnell Sakura Bescheid sagen und sie…"

„Es wird schon gehen, Naruto. Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist."

Aufgrund dieser Aussage musste sich Naruto stark zurückhalten und schwieg… aber er dachte sich seinen Teil. Sanft begann er damit das Blut aus Jiraiya's Gesicht zu wischen, bevor er dazu über ging dessen Verletzungen erstmedizinisch zu versorgen.

Dabei nahm sich Naruto viel Zeit, um die klaffenden Wundränder sorgfältig mit Klammerpflastern zu schließen, um die Narbenbildung so gering wie möglich zu halten. Anschließend reinigte er die umliegenden Hautpartien noch einmal gründlich. Kurz zögerte Naruto, aber dann wusch er auch den Rest von Jiraiya mit sanften, sorgfältigen Bewegungen. Als er fertig war, hatte der Blonde jede Spur von Blut von Jiraiya's Körper entfernt. Die Tatsache, das sich der größere Mann währenddessen weder beschwerte noch sonst wie bewegte, beunruhigte Naruto nur noch mehr.

Anschließend breitete er wieder die Decken über ihm aus. Doch das alles half leider nichts, denn Jiraiya zitterte nach wie vor am ganzen Körper. Schließlich rollte sich der weißhaarige Sannin etwas in sich zusammen und holte bebend Luft.

Besorgt lief Naruto in das Bad zurück und durchsuchte Jiraiya's Schrank. Es musste hier doch etwas geben, was Jiraiya helfen würde. Nach kurzer Suche fand er ein Öl, welches man normalerweise im Winter benutze, um die Muskeln vor dem Training zu entspannen. Es wärmte einen in der Regel schnell auf.

„Dir ist immer noch kalt. Ich hätte viel eher daran denken müssen dich mit dem warmen Öl einzureiben", murmelte Naruto leise und sah dem Weißhaarigen schuldbewusst an. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte es sich für Naruto so an, als hätte er einen großen Stein im Magen, vor allem wenn Jiraiya seinen Blick aus dunklen, warmen Augen erwiderte.

„Kannst du dich umdrehen?"

Jiraiya nickte.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich aus eigener Kraft, obwohl er die Zähne zusammen beißen musste und sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte seinen Kopf vom Kissen zu heben. Während Jiraiya mit einem erschöpften Seufzer zitternd Luft holte, zog Naruto dem Sannin die Decken weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Weißhaarige zu, wie Naruto anschließend das Öl etwas erwärmte und sich auf die Hände goss.

Die erste Berührung von Naruto's Händen auf seinem Rücken alarmierte Jiraiya auf einer Ebene, die ihn zutiefst erschütterte und die er überhaupt nicht verstand. Als einer der drei großen Shinobi von Kohnoha, wie man Jiraiya, Tsunade und Orochimaru früher genannt hatte, hatte er seinen Körper zu jedem Zeitpunkt unter Kontrolle. Restlos, uneingeschränkt und vollständig unter Kontrolle. Es lag gänzlich in Jiraiya's Ermessen, wer seinem Körper wann welche Reaktionen entlockte. Das hatte er schon von frühester Kindheit an lernen müssen. Er verlor niemals die Kontrolle über sich, schon lange nicht mehr. Und trotzdem…

Seine Atmung änderte sich kaum merklich und Hitze strömte durch seine Adern. Jiraiya versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur das Öl war, welches Wärme auf seiner Haut verteilte, aber er konnte förmlich fühlen wie sich die sengende Glut immer weiter nach unten verlagerte. Ohne seine Einwilligung oder seinen Befehl wurde er schwer und dick und pulsierte vor Verlangen. Und dieses Mal hatte er keine Entschuldigung dafür. Nicht wie letztes Mal, als Orochimaru's Trank ihm jegliche Körperbeherrschung genommen hatte.

Das war doch völlig absurd. Jiraiya hatte eine schlimme Kopfverletzung und auch sonst rasende Schmerzen, sowie er es wagte, seinen Kopf oder irgendein anderes Körperteil zu bewegen und all diesen Tatsachen zum Trotz war sein Glied doch tatsächlich steinhart.

Naruto entging es natürlich nicht, dass sich Jiraiya's Muskeln unter seiner Berührung versteiften und sein Körper sich anspannte, aber er missverstand diese Anzeichen. Zutiefst von sich selbst beschämt hielt er einen Augenblick inne, ehe er sich zwang die Massage fortzusetzen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Selbstmitleid. Trotzdem flackerten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Tag von vor drei Monaten - auch wenn Naruto es vorgezogen hätte dieses Ereignis für immer zu vergessen. Zu dieser einen Mission, die so furchtbar schief gegangen war…

Derweil holte Jiraiya tief Luft und nahm fast schon überdeutlich war, wie sich Naruto's Hände auf seiner Haut anfühlten. Der Blonde massierte das Öl in seine Schultern ein und seine Finger verweilten einen Augenblick lang bei einer langen Narbe neben Jiraiya's Schulterblatt. Dann wanderten seine Hände zu seinem Arm und begannen mit einer Tiefenmassage.

Sorgfältig rieb Naruto das Öl in Jiraiya's Bizeps und dann in seinen Unterarm bis zu den Fingern.

Jiraiya's Herz beruhigte sich langsam, während sich Naruto's Hände wieder über seinen Rücken bewegten und seine Schmerzen linderten. Die rhythmischen, kreisenden Bewegungen entspannten den Weißhaarigen.

Sorgfältig legte Naruto seine Hände parallel zur Wirbelsäule flächig auf Jiraiya's Kreuzbein und ließ sie mit mittelstarkem Druck bis zu Jiraiya's Schultern wandern, um festzustellen, an welchen Stellen immer noch Verspannungen waren. Zufrieden mit seiner bisherigen Arbeit nickte er und ließ seine Hände nun zu Jiraiya's Po gleiten.

Der Sannin zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als Naruto begann das Öl in seine Pobacken zu massieren. Es kostete ihn fast seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung… aber er schaffte es sich zusammen zu reißen und widerstand der Versuchung sich Naruto's Händen entgegen zu strecken. Unwillkürlich ballte er eine Hand zu Faust und presste seine Lippen fest zusammen, als die Lust ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

Als der Blonde die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel massierte entwich Jiraiya ein kleines Seufzen. Sein Körper hätte sich eigentlich entspannen sollen, doch stattdessen hatte er das Gefühl hart wie Stein zu sein.

Mit festem Druck glitten Naruto's Hände wieder über Jiraiya's Po bis hin zu dessen Schultern, wo sie abwechselnd seine Muskeln massierten und dann wieder streichelnd über seine Haut wanderten.

Als der Weißhaarige erneut erschauerte konnte Naruto sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Einen erstickten Laut von sich gebend riss er seine Hände zurück und entfernte sich von Jiraiya. Allerdings blieb er unbewusst ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt wieder stehen.

Schuldgefühle drohten den Blonden zu erdrücken, dachte er doch, dass seine Berührung Jiraiya anwiderte… oder noch schlimmer dem größeren Mann Angst einjagte. Verdenken konnte es Naruto ihm nicht, vor allem nicht nach dem, was vor drei Monaten passiert war. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder gewesen, dass Jiraiya bis jetzt bei Naruto geblieben war. Immerhin hatte der Jinchuuriki den Sannin auf ihrer gemeinsamen Trainingsreise einmal fast getötet. Viel gefehlt hatte damals nicht mehr.

Während Naruto von der Couch weggegangen war, geflüchtet traf es wohl eher, hatte Jiraiya seine gesamte verblieben Kraft zusammengerafft und sein Gewicht verlagert, um aufstehen zu können. Dabei verdrängte er sorgfältig alle Schmerzen, die dabei durch seinen Körper schossen. Seine Wunden begannen erneut zu bluten und ihm wurde leicht schwindelig, aber er ignorierte auch das.

Erschrocken zuckte Naruto zusammen als ein seltsames Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Schnell drehte er sich rum.

Sofort trafen seine strahlend blauen Augen auf dunkle, annähernd schwarze Augen, die ihn, wie immer eigentlich, voller Wärme ansahen. Keine Abscheu… kein Ärger… kein Vorwurf… nur ruhige Akzeptanz.

Jiraiya stand auf wackeligen Beinen vor ihm und versuchte mit einer Hand eine der Decken festzuhalten, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang. Der Stoff verrutschte und gab den Blick auf lange, muskulöse Beine frei. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Jiraiya's Stirn und seine Haut sah besorgniserregend grau aus.

Innerlich zitterte Naruto und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Verzweifelt erwiderte er Jiraiya's Blick.

Kurz zuckte er zusammen als der Sannin seine rechte Hand hob, aber Naruto wich nicht zurück. Sanft strich ihm Jiraiya mit dem Daumen die Träne von der Wange. „Wieso weinst du, Kiddo?", fragte er mit weicher Stimme.

Naruto schniefte kaum hörbar. Womit hatte er es eigentlich verdient, dass sich jemand wie Jiraiya ausgerechnet um ihn sorgte? Es war offensichtlich, dass es dem Weißhaarigen hundeelend ging. Trotzdem stand er hier vor Naruto und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Das war so typisch für Jiraiya.

Stumm schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du hier nicht rumlaufen solltest. Du siehst nicht so aus als würde es dir besser gehen. Oder?"

„Es ist sicherlich nicht unwichtig, ansonsten wärst du jetzt nicht so aufgeregt Naruto."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", stellte Naruto fest und sah Jiraiya auffordernd an. „Du meine eigentlich auch nicht", erwiderte der mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen. Als Naruto ihn nur weiter mit unverändertem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, lachte Jiraiya leise.

„Mein Kopf tut immer noch weh."

Naruto hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na schön… mir tut eigentlich alles weh", gestand Jiraiya schließlich.

„Du musst dich unbedingt wieder hinlegen… bevor du hier umfällst."

Der Sannin wehrte sich nicht, als Naruto ihm erneut einen Arm um den Rücken legte, damit sich Jiraiya auf ihn stützen konnte. Doch anstatt wieder zurück zur Couch zu gehen, gingen sie allerdings langsam zu Jiraiya's Schlafzimmer, wo der größere Mann sich auf das Bett sinken ließ.

„Meinst du, du kannst etwas essen?", fragte ihn Naruto und beachtete dabei die besorgten Blicke gar nicht, die Jiraiya ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf.

„Nein. Mir ist immer noch übel. Ich schätze das liegt daran, dass ich einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe."

Naruto nickte und wartete ab, bis Jiraiya sich hingelegt hatte. Es lag nicht in seiner Macht, ob der Weißhaarige nun einschlafen würde oder nicht, aber wenigstens würde der andere sich ausruhen. Seine blauen Augen zeichneten die Konturen von Jiraiya's Gesicht nach, fast schien es so, als würde er sich jede Einzelheit einprägen wollen.

Mit einem Seufzer rutschte der Sannin etwas auf der Matratze herum, drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und war versucht die Augen zu schließen. Die Massage und das Öl hatten die restliche Kälte aus seinem Körper und seinen Knochen vertrieben. Jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur erschöpft. Natürlich hatte er immer noch Schmerzen wegen seinen vielen Verletzungen, aber diese verdrängte er so gut er konnte. Leicht benommen fokussierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Naruto und umschloss mit seiner Hand dessen linkes Handgelenk.

Erschrockene, weit aufgerissene Augen richteten sich auf Jiraiya.

„Gib mir ein, zwei Stunden um mich etwas auszuruhen… Aber dann müssen wir beide unbedingt reden."

Entsetzt sah Naruto ihn an. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er um dieses Gespräch nicht herumkommen würde. Es war eh schon längst überfällig.

In dem Moment klopfte es an Jiraiya's Haustür.

**TBC**

**Na was meint ihr?**  
**Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht allzu lang, aber das ändert sich mit den nachfolgenden, versprochen!**  
**Wie immer würde ich mich über ein paar Review's unglaublich freuen, aber das ist sicherlich nichts neues, nicht wahr?**

**Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich beim zweiten Kapitel wieder! Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht wann ich das hochladen werde. Geschrieben ist es zwar schon... Nun wir werden sehen.**

**LG Ravensnake ^.^**

**PS: Falls ihr Rechtschreibfehler oder dergleichen findet solltet, dann zögert bitte nicht mir bescheid zu sagen. Ich habe nämlich noch keinen Beta-Reader... und wenn man etwas selbst geschrieben hat, dann übersieht man nur zu leicht den einen oder anderen Fehler.**


	2. Kapitel 2: Erste Annährung

Hallihallo. Willkommen zurück zum zweiten Kapitel meiner Fanfiktion! Ich hoffe die Story ist nicht allzu schlecht... aber das kann ich schlecht sagen, denn ich habe von euch noch keinerlei Rückmeldung bekommen - weder positive noch negative. Das ist echt schade... aber vielleicht können sich ja bei diesem Kapitel einige von euch aufraffen und mir eure Meinung dazu sagen. Ich würde mich zumindest sehr darüber freuen. :)

Nun ja. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2!

**Kapitel 2: erste Annährung**

„_Gib mir ein, zwei Stunden um mich etwas auszuruhen… Aber dann müssen wir beide unbedingt reden."_

_Entsetzt sah Naruto ihn an. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er um dieses Gespräch nicht herumkommen würde. Es war eh schon längst überfällig._

_In dem Moment klopfte es an Jiraiya's Haustür._

Naruto und Jiraiya sahen sich einige wenige Sekunden lang alarmiert an, wobei der Blonde Jiraiya's Verwirrung und seine momentane Verletzbarkeit sah. Etwas verschob sich daraufhin in Naruto's Inneren. Er würde den Weißhaarigen um jeden Preis beschützen… koste es, was es wolle!

Eine weiße Strähne seines dicken, weichen Haares fiel Jiraiya mitten auf die Stirn und Naruto strich sie mit sanften Fingern zurück. „Bleib, wo du bist. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Naru…" Jiraiya, der versuchte sich aus eigener Kraft aufzurichten, verstummte und sank zurück auf die Matratze, als sich Naruto's Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte ihm der Blonde mit ernster Stimme. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Falls es irgendein Problem gibt, rufe ich dich, ok?"

Jiraiya runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Vertrau mir… bitte!", fügte Naruto noch mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen nickte der Sannin schließlich. „Ok."

Mit wild pochendem Herzen und einem letzten Blick ins Jiraiya's dunkle Augen, griff Naruto nach einem Kunai und näherte sich langsam der Haustür. Er spürte, wie Kyubi sich in seinem Inneren regte und augenblicklich verstärkten sich Naruto's Sinne. Im gleichen Moment, wo sich sein Griff um das Kunai entspannte, stieg dem Blonden ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Mit einer raschen Bewegung öffnete er die Tür und erschreckte Sakura damit halb zu Tode.

Die Kunoichi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Naruto an. „Hast du vielleicht irgendwas vergessen?", fragte sie ihn mit zorniger Stimme. Dabei leuchteten ihre Augen förmlich vor Wut. „V-vergessen…?", stammelte Naruto mit zögerlicher Stimme und sah Sakura an. Die Angesprochene ballte eine Hand zur Faust und war kurz davor auszuholen, doch in dem Moment bohrte sich ein Shuriken in den Türrahmen und ließ beide zusammenzucken.

Ein starker Arm schlang sich um Naruto's Taille und zog ihn etwas zurück, um ihn außer Reichweite von Sakura's Fäusten zu bringen.

Schockiert starrte Sakura den großen Mann an, der nun hinter Naruto stand. Jiraiya stand in eine Decke gehüllt da und die Teile seiner Haut, die zu sehen waren, zeigten deutliche Spuren eines Kampfes. Frisches Blut lief über einen langen Schnitt auf seiner Wange und an seiner rechten Schulter war eine tiefe Fleischwunde zu sehen, die aussah, als hätte ein Tier ein Stück aus ihm herausbeißen wollen… Zwar hatte jemand versucht seine Verletzungen zu versorgen – Sakura tippte stark darauf das es Naruto gewesen war - aber damit war es noch lange nicht getan. Das sah Sakura die Kunoichi auf einen Blick. Sie war nicht umsonst Tsunade's Schülerin gewesen.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Naruto eine immense Wut auf Jiraiya, die aber schnell von Sorge ersetzt wurde. Allein die Vorstellung, wie der Sannin seine letzten Kräfte mobilisiert hatte, nur weil er ihm hatte helfen wollen…

„Jiraiya…" Mehr brachte Sakura für den Moment nicht heraus. Sie war immer noch ziemlich schockiert. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen, lief schnell zu dem Sannin und packte ihn um die Taille. „Setz dich hin, du schwankst ja bereits vor Erschöpfung!" Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

In dem Augenblick entfuhr Naruto ein wütendes Knurren und in seinen Augen blitzte es rot auf. Während Sakura die Luft anhielt und ihren Teamkollegen erschrocken anstarrte, löste sich Jiraiya sanft aus ihrem Griff. Mit der gleichen Bewegung legte er seine Arme um Naruto und zog ihn fest an sich, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Beruhige dich Naruto, du machst Sakura Angst", flüsterte ihm Jiraiya leise ins Ohr, während er mit der Hand sanft über Naruto's Rücken streichelte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich in Jiraiya's Berührung und als er sie wieder öffnete, war das Rot darin verschwunden. Der Blonde blinzelte und hielt kurz die Luft an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er hier eigentlich tat. „Entschuldige Sakura", murmelte er leise. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was im Moment mit mir los ist."

Und das war die Wahrheit. Naruto wusste nicht wieso, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Sakura Jiraiya anfasste. Ohne sein Zutun versteifte sich sein Körper wieder, als Sakura erneut die Hand nach dem größeren Mann ausstreckte. Die junge Frau hatte es auch bemerkt und hielt inne.

Naruto half Jiraiya sich auf die Couch zu setzen und trat dann widerstrebend von ihm weg, um Sakura Platz zu machen.

Die Kunoichi schloss die Augen und ließ alles, was sie war, hinter sich. Sie konzentrierte ihr heilendes, grünes Chakra in ihren Händen und ließ es dann in Jiraiya's verletzten Körper eindringen. Die reine, heilende Energie breitete sich in dem Sannin aus, floss durch seine Blutbahnen und fand jede Prellung und jede Stichwunde. Besorgt zog Sakura ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie merkte, dass selbst Jiraiya's Chakra fast vollständig erschöpft war. Sie bekam im Krankenhaus ja viele Verletzte zu sehen, aber Jiraiya's Wunden waren außergewöhnlich schwerwiegend. Vor allem, weil dessen Lunge verletzt war und auch seine linke Niere und die Milz hatten einigen Schaden erlitten. Es war Sakura unbegreiflich, wieso der Mann nicht im Krankenhaus war. Jiraiya musste doch fast unerträgliche Schmerzen haben.

Und tatsächlich…

Mittlerweile waren die Schmerzen, die durch Jiraiya's Körper pulsierten, stärker geworden. Doch Sakura's Behandlung begann auch Wirkung zu zeigen. Der Weißhaarige konnte spüren, wie seine Verletzungen langsam heilten. Als die Medic-Nin seine Schulter berührte, zuckte Jiraiya heftig zusammen. Wie in einer fernen Erinnerung konnte er erneut spüren, wie etwas von hinten seine Schulter durchbohrte und ihn nach vorne warf. Er hatte damals verzweifelt versucht wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber der hohe Blutverlust und der Schock hatten ihn immer wieder taumeln lassen.

In dem Moment umfassten Hände sein Gesicht und zwangen Jiraiya in besorgte, blaue Augen zu sehen. Ein Daumen streichelte über Jiraiya's Wange und die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand wanderten zu seinem Nacken, um ihn dort sanft zu kraulen.

„Es ist alles ok, Jiraiya. Du bist hier in Sicherheit."

Der Weißhaarige blinzelte und zuckte dann erneut zusammen, als seine Wunden sich weiter schlossen. Schwer atmend schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das warme Chakra, dass in seinen Körper strömte.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen akzeptierte er die Hände, die ihn auf der Couch nach hinten drückten. Als jedoch jemand an der Decke zog, die mittlerweile nur noch seine Hüften bedeckte, riss Jiraiya die Augen auf und griff fest nach Sakura's Handgelenk.

Naruto streichelte wieder mit dem Daumen über Jiraiya's Wange und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ganz ruhig. Sie braucht nur einen besseren Zugang zu deiner Beinverletzung."

Der Blonde hätte sich mittlerweile am liebsten übergeben. Er hatte das Entsetzen in Jiraiya's Augen gesehen, welches kurzzeitig aufgeblitzt war. Außerdem konnte Naruto deutlich fühlen, dass Jiraiya's Herz viel zu schnell schlug, fast als wäre er kurz davor in Panik zu verfallen. Unruhig bewegte sich der Sannin, aber Naruto streichelte mit seinen Fingern weiterhin sanft über Jiraiya's Wangen, den Hals und die Schultern. Solange, bis sich der Mann wieder entspannte.

Sakura hingegen bekam von Naruto's Gedankengängen nichts mit und deutete auch Jiraiya's Reaktionen völlig falsch. „Vergiss nicht zu atmen, Jiraiya. Ich weiß es tut weh… aber es ist gleich vorbei." Ein paar Minuten beendete sie die Heilung und zog zufrieden ihre Hände zurück. „Am besten du lässt dich später noch einmal gründlich von Tsunade untersuchen."

Anschließend wandte sich die Kunoichi an Naruto.

„Ich schätze mal du bleibst hier und leistest ihm ein bisschen Gesellschaft?"

Allerdings wartete Sakura seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab und ging zur Haustür. Unter dem Türrahmen blieb sie noch einmal stehen. „Rede endlich mit ihm Naruto… ansonsten wirst du nie zur Ruhe kommen und dir bis in alle Ewigkeit Vorwürfe machen. Ihr beide braucht dieses Gespräch. Und außerdem…" An dieser Stelle sah Sakura ihn mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen an. „… du bist jetzt seit drei Monaten vor dir selber davon gelaufen. Wie lange willst du das noch machen?"

Naruto schluckte schwer und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen… aber zu seiner Schande brachte er keinen einzigen Ton heraus.

Mitleidig sah ihn Sakura an.

„Hab ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in ihn. Er hat dich nie im Stich gelassen… und das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist ihm genug Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen um ihn seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen. Denn wenn du sie für ihn triffst wirst du nie wissen wie er sich entschieden hätte."

An dieser Stelle sah ihn die junge Frau ernst in die Augen.

„Hör endlich auf dich wie ein Feigling zu benehmen Naruto. Du bist ein Shinobi… als verhalte dich auch so."

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ sie Jiraiya's Haus.

Den Rest musste Naruto selber schaffen.

Derweil hatte sich Jiraiya wieder aufgesetzt und sah Naruto an. Er rutschte ein Stück auf der Couch nach hinten, zog die Decke über seinen Schenkeln zurecht und lehnte sich zurück. Er würde gern etwas sagen, um Naruto zu beruhigen… aber er wusste nicht was. Wie sollte er auch? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal worüber sich der Jüngere solche Gedanken machte. Gut, er konnte es sich ungefähr denken… und genau das war der Grund warum sie beide unbedingt reden mussten. Er wollte nicht das diese Sache für immer zwischen ihnen stand. Geschweige denn davon das er es ganz und gar nicht mochte Naruto so traurig zu sehen. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem sonst so lebenslustigen Jinchuuriki.

Naruto schluckte schwer und wollte sich hastig von Jiraiya wegdrehen, aber dessen sanfte Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Naruto… bitte… du weiß, dass sie recht hat – nun zumindest teilweise." An dieser Stelle grinste der Sannin und lachte leise. Aber dann wurde er auf der Stelle wieder ernst.

„Wir müssen wirklich reden."

„Wieso…?", seine Stimme so leise, dass Jiraiya ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Du kannst meine Berührungen doch kaum ertragen… und ich kann es dir nicht verdenken." Naruto klang zutiefst beschämt und mit sich selbst angewidert.

„Naruto… schau mich an… bitte…"

Jiraiya's Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend. Verkrampft schüttelte der Jüngere den Kopf und blickte starr auf seine Füße. Eine warme Hand umfasste sein Kinn und zwang den Blonden mit vorsichtigem Druck dazu den Kopf zu heben. Naruto's Herz klopfte panisch.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, dass ich deine Berührungen nicht mag?"

Keine Antwort.

Warme, starke Arme umfassten Naruto und zogen den verzweifelten Jinchuuriki in eine schützende Umarmung. „Du musst mit mir reden Naruto…", wurde ihm mit sanfter Stimme ins Ohr geflüstert.

Naruto schluckte schwer, während er sich an Jiraiya schmiegte.

„Ich hab doch gemerkt, wie du dich vorhin verkrampft hast… du warst die ganze Zeit so angespannt, als ich dich massiert habe und bei Sakura bist du auch…"

Verunsichert brach Naruto ab, weil er spürte wie Jiraiya's Körper zitterte. Schnell hob er den Kopf… der Sannin lachte. Naruto's Wangen röteten sich vor Scham und er versuchte sich aus Jiraiya's Griff zu befreien, aber der größere Mann drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich. „Es tut mit leid Naruto… aber deine Berührung hatte nichts damit zu tun, warum ich so verkrampft war… naja… vielleicht doch… ein bisschen…"

Verwirrt sah der Blonde ihn an und Jiraiya lachte wieder.

Diesmal lauter.

Immer noch leise kichernd ließ der Weißhaarige Naruto los, griff nach dessen Hand und zog sie an seinen Körper. Was auch immer Naruto hatte sagen wollen, er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, als seine Hand auf Jiraiya's hartem Glied zum Liegen kam. „Wie du siehst, fand ich es alles andere als unangenehm… und wegen Sakura… nun ich war nicht scharf darauf das sie…" Jiraiya zögerte. „…meinen Zustand bemerkt.", beendete er seinen Satz schließlich. „Im Dorf gibt es schon genug Gerüchte über mich. Da muss nicht auch noch ein anderes dazu kommen."

Langsam ließ der größere Mann Naruto's Hand los und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Im Nachhinein konnte Naruto sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, woher er den Mut dazu hergenommen hatte, aber bereits im nächsten Moment kniete er halb über Jiraiya's Schoß. Er spürte dessen Atem auf seinem Mund, nur Sekunden, bevor Naruto seine Lippen spürte. Fest und warm fühlten sie sich unter seinen an. Gleichzeitig jedoch auch merkwürdig sanft und feucht.

Da Naruto keinerlei Anstalten machte den Kuss zu vertiefen, übernahm der Weißhaarige diese Aufgabe. Langsam neigte er den Kopf zur Seite und presste seine Lippen fester auf die von Naruto. Jiraiya drängte ihn nicht. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal seine Zunge in Naruto's Mund zu schieben, sondern begnügte sich damit mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft über Naruto's Lippen zu lecken. Zuerst an der Ober-, dann an der Unterlippe, dann zwischen beiden. Die Bewegung war langsam und neckend.

Schließlich verlor Naruto die Geduld für dieses Spiel und öffnete einfach seinen Mund. Sofort drängte sich Jiraiya's Zunge zwischen seine Lippen.

Der Sannin stöhnte leise, als Naruto mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Jiraiya's breite Schultern streichelte, und dieses Geräusch ging dem Blonden durch und durch. Instinktiv schmiegte er sich näher an Jiraiya, als dessen Zunge mit seiner spielte.

Ganz langsam ließ Naruto Jiraiya's Schulter los und ließ seine Hand wieder zu dessen Schoß wandern. Als er das harte Glied unter seiner Hand spürte, wimmerte Naruto leise. Genau genommen wusste der Jüngere gar nicht was er da tat… er tat einfach nur war ihm in den Sinn kam. Sanft streichelte er Jiraiya und dererbebte, während er heiser stöhnte. Wäre Naruto nicht damit beschäftigt den älteren Mann zu küssen, dann hätte er jetzt gegrinst. Das zweite Stöhnen, das Jiraiya entschlüpfte, war sogar noch erotischer als das Erste und vibrierte durch Naruto's Körper.

Versuchsweise ließ er einen Finger über die breite Eichel gleiten, was Jiraiya vor Lust erschauern und ihn in Naruto's Mund keuchen ließ.

Aber im nächsten Moment seufzte der Sannin und zog Naruto's Hand von seinem Schwanz weg. Gleichzeitig beendete er den Kuss. Sein Atem war schnell und keuchend, während sein Körper ganz leicht zitterte. Langsam hob Jiraiya seine rechte Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen über Naruto's Unterlippe.

„Es ist zu früh Naruto."

Dieser einzige Satz ernüchterte den Blonden beinahe augenblicklich. Obwohl Jiraiya nach wie vor seine Wange streichelte und seine Stimme so unendlich sanft klang, verkrampfte sich Naruto's Magen. „Es ist wichtig, dass wir erst reden Naruto." Die Stimme des älteren Mannes war jetzt noch tiefer und samtener als zu vor.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er leise.

Niedergeschlagen ließ er den Kopf hängen, wobei sein Blick jedoch automatisch nach unten wanderte und an Jiraiya's Erektion hängen blieb. Mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen starrte er ihn an.

Der Blonde hatte Jiraiya zwar schon öfters nackt gesehen, aber noch nie erregt… und vor drei Monaten war Naruto viel zu sehr unter Kyubi's Einfluss gewesen, als dass er sich an derartige Details hätte erinnern können.

„Du bist ja… riesig…", flüsterte Naruto betäubt und war unfähig den Blick von Jiraiya abzuwenden.

Der Weißhaarige lachte.

„So groß bin ich eigentlich gar nicht Naruto. Das kommt dir nur so vor."

Der Jüngere bekam allerdings überhaupt nicht mit, was Jiraiya gesagt hatte. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, leckte er sich mit seiner Zunge langsam über die Lippen, während er seine Hand erneut nach Jiraiya ausstreckte. Fasziniert fuhr Naruto mit den Fingern über das harte Fleisch. Natürlich hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit schon selbst befriedigt… aber Jiraiya fühlte sich so anders an. Seine Haut war so weich…

„Haaa… ha… HHgggnnn…" Hastig legte der Sannin seine Hand über Naruto's, um den Jüngeren aufzuhalten, aber er konnte ein erregtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Mit zitternder Hand strich er sich das Haar aus der Stirn, während er Naruto nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Naruto…"

„… es ist zu früh", unterbrach ihn der Jüngere. „Ich weiß… aber ich kann mich nicht beherrschen. Du bist so schön, Jiraiya."

„Frauen sind schön, nicht Männer."

„Mag schon sein, aber du bist es auch", beharrte Naruto stur und sah ihn an. Voller Verlangen betrachtete der Jinchuuriki Jiraiya's breite Schultern, die schlanke Taille, sein hartes Glied und seine starken, muskulösen Beine.

Jiraiya fühlte sich so unglaublich heiß und glatt an und mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Seufzen zog Naruto seine Hand von Jiraiya's aufgerichteten Penis weg. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen den Weißhaarigen loszulassen, aber nach allem, was passiert war, hatte Jiraiya - mehr als jeder andere - das Recht selbst zu bestimmen was wann geschah.

Langsam zog sich Naruto zurück und sah zu, wie sich der größere Mann etwas zurücklehnte. Er wusste, dass Jiraiya müde und erschöpft war… er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Nichts desto Trotz war der Sannin körperlich viel zu erregt, als das er jetzt Ruhe finden würde.

Dennoch war der Jüngere über alle Maße überrascht, als Jiraiya gemächlich die Beine spreizte und sein linkes Knie etwas anwinkelte, um nicht von der Couch zu rutschen.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu Naruto zu unterbrechen umfasste er sein hartes Glied und begann seine Hand in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen. „HHHaaahhhhhhh…" Mit heiserer Stimme stöhnte der Weißhaarige während er immer erregter wurde. Seine schwarzen, vor Lust verschleierten Augen schlossen sich halb und doch sah er Naruto unverwandt an.

Fasziniert beobachtete Naruto jede seiner Bewegungen. Er hatte so etwas natürlich selbst schon getan… aber noch nie hatte er jemand anderen dabei zu gesehen.

Mittlerweile bewegte Jiraiya seine Hand schneller und mit mehr Druck. Seine Brust, die im sanften Licht der Sonne wie Bronze schimmerte, hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen und ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hoben sich Jiraiya's Hüften etwas von der Couch. Die Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel zitterten bereits unkontrolliert.

Sein Körper war so erhitzt, dass das Ganze nicht lange dauerte. Mit einem lauten Schrei gab sich der Weißhaarige seiner Lust hin und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „AAAAAAhhh hhaaggnnn…" Seine Hand umfasste seinen zuckenden Schwanz fester während sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und Jiraiya explodierte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er unterbrach unfreiwillig den Augenkontakt mit Naruto.

Der Blonde brachte derweil keinen einzigen Ton mehr heraus… denn der Anblick von Jiraiya's Orgasmus brannte sich gerade unwiderruflich in sein Gedächtnis.

Intuitiv beugte sich Naruto vor und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über dessen Wange, was den größeren Mann dazu veranlasste die Augen zu öffnen und ihn benommen anzusehen. Ganz langsam presste er seine Lippen zart auf die des Sannin. Es war ein absolut keuscher Kuss, nicht mehr als eine zärtliche Liebkosung, aber für Naruto war dieser eine Kuss absolut unbeschreiblich.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf und verschwand schnell im Bad, nur um kurz darauf mit einem warmen, nassen Tuch zurückzukehren. Naruto wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber als er jetzt wieder vor Jiraiya stand und das noch warme Ejakulat ansah, welches Jiraiya's Hand, seinen Bauch und stellenweise sogar seine Brust bedeckte, kam er nicht umhin zu erröten. Der Blonde hatte wenig, bis eigentlich keine, sexuelle Erfahrung und deshalb war diese ganze Situation völlig neu für ihn.

Der ältere Mann lachte und richtete sich auf.

Er nahm dem Jüngeren das Tuch ab und wischte das Sperma von seiner Haut. Als er den Kopf wieder hob und zu Naruto sah, erwischte er den Blonden dabei, wie der Jiraiya's Körper musterte. Er starrte ihn praktisch mit offenem Mund an. Der Sannin grinste.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Hastig hob Naruto den Kopf, sah Jiraiya in die Augen und wurde noch röter vor Verlegenheit. Leise lachend stand der größere Mann auf und beugte sich ein Stück zu Naruto hinunter, sodass seine Lippen ganz nah an Naruto's Ohr waren. Sein warmer Atem ließ den Blonden erschauern, als er flüsterte: „Da ich jetzt nicht mehr so angespannt bin…", man konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme förmlich hören, „… können wir uns ja drüben eine Weile hinlegen."

Naruto sah ihn schockiert an.

„Wir können nicht im selben Bett schlafen", erwiderte der Jüngere. Diese Idee war völlig absurd.

„Warum denn nicht?"

Offensichtlicherweise war Jiraiya reichlich irritiert und sah Naruto verwirrt an. Doch dann änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und man konnte Schmerz darin lesen. „Vertraust du mir nicht?" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass Naruto ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte und so schmerzerfüllt, dass sich Naruto's Herz zusammenzog.

Hastig schüttelte Naruto den Kopf und schlang die Arme um den größeren Mann. Er holte zittrig Luft und überlegte fieberhaft wie er sich erklären solte. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. „Ich vertraue dir… bitte, das musst du mir glauben, Jiraiya. Ich vertraue dir mehr als jedem anderen."

„Aber warum…"

„Ich vertraue DIR…", unterbrach ihn Naruto. „…aber ich vertraue MIR nicht."

„Wir haben schön öfters zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen", stellte Jiraiya schließlich fest. Daraufhin schluckte Naruto schwer und starrte mit blicklosen Augen auf die sternenförmige Narbe, die Jiraiya's Brust zierte. „Das war bevor ich dich verge…", der Blonde schluckte schwer und brachte es nicht über sich dieses Wort zu beenden. Der Weißhaarige seufzte, umfasste mit den Fingern Naruto's Kinn und zwang ihn dazu Blickkontakt herzustellen. „Du hast mich nicht verletzt, Naruto."

Schuld überschwemmte den Jinchuuriki.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe dich verletzt und dich öffentlich gedemütigt. Ich…"

„DAS REICHT!"

Naruto zuckte heftig zusammen und verstummte verschreckt. Noch nie hatte Jiraiya ihn derartig angeschrien. Seine Muskeln spannten sich alarmiert an… aber das Einzige, was der Weißhaarige tat, war Naruto sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Federleicht berührten seine Finger Naruto's Rücken und zogen mal kleinere, mal größere Kreise. Das Ganze machte er solange, bis er spürte, wie sich der Jüngere wieder entspannte.

„Das reicht jetzt, Naruto." Leise und beruhigend erklang seine Stimme und ließ Naruto erschauern. Jiraiya's Hand umfasste sein Gesicht und liebkoste mit dem Daumen seine Wange, bevor sich der Sannin hinunter beugte und mit den Lippen die von Naruto streifte. Zuerst war es nur eine sanfte Berührung, aber langsam vertiefte er den Kuss und drückte Naruto enger an sich.

„Wir müssen unbedingt reden, ich weiß das… aber ich brauche dringend Schlaf Kiddo."

Jiraiya klang jetzt so müde und erschöpft, dass der Blonde nicht umhinkam sich wieder schuldig zu fühlen. Als der Weißhaarige dann fröstelte, löste er sich schnell aus dessen Umarmung und griff nach der Decke, die vergessen neben der Couch lag. Er hüllte Jiraiya darin ein und schob ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich eigentlich gedacht? Vor 1 Stunde war Jiraiya noch schwerverletzt und kräftemäßig absolut am Ende gewesen… und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als den größeren Mann zu nerven.

Davon mal abgesehen das Jiraiya sich hundemüde fühlte und auch im Stehen hätte einschlafen können, belustigte ihn die Tatsache, das Naruto immer noch skeptisch auf das Bett starrte, als wolle dieses ihn gleich anspringen.

„Leg dich einfach hin und schlaf, Naruto."

Natürlich entging dem Jüngeren nicht, dass Jiraiya sich innerlich halb tot lachte. Er errötete wieder und grinste den Sannin verlegen an, bevor er sich seufzend auf dem Bett ausstreckte und darauf achtete, genügend Abstand zwischen sich und Jiraiya zu lassen. Ein paar Minuten vergingen und schließlich stöhnte Jiraiya entnervt. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und zog sich auf einen Ellbogen hoch, um den Blonden anzusehen.

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben wenn du nicht willst, ich verste…"

Er unterbrach sich, weil der Blonde die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und mit den Fingern die Umrisse von Jiraiya's Gesichtszügen nachfuhr. Langsam ließ sich der Weißhaarige auf das Bett zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Irgendetwas in ihm wusste, dass Naruto das jetzt dringend brauchte. Den Körperkontakt zu ihm. Und trotzdem… Er schlug die Augen nicht auf, aber er packte Naruto's Handgelenk und schloss seine Finger fest genug darum, dass der Blonde an jeder weiteren Bewegung gehindert wurde.

„Woran denkst du, Naruto?" Jiraiya's Stimme klang so schläfrig, dass der Jüngere unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Da der Sannin seinen Griff allmählich wieder lockerte, konnte Naruto seine Hand ohne Probleme zurückziehen und rieb sanft kleine Kreise über Jiraiya's Schulterblätter, was diesen nur noch schläfriger machte.

„Das ist im Moment unwichtig... aber du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte er leise. „Schlaf jetzt und erlaube mir über dich zu wachen. Du hast schon so viel für mich getan. Lass mich wenigstens das für dich tun."

Der Weißhaarige schnaubte belustigt, aber er erwiderte nichts und gestattete es seinem Körper einzuschlafen.

Die Zeit verging und obwohl Jiraiya schon längst gleichmäßig atmete, fühlte sich Naruto immer noch unruhig und aufgewühlt. Erst als er ganz sicher war, dass der Sannin tief genug schlief, kroch er langsam näher zu Jiraiya und schlang einen Arm um dessen Taille. Er wusste selber nicht warum er sich so merkwürdig benahm… warum er unbedingt warten musste bis der andere Mann tief und fest schlief. Doch im Moment war das eh egal. Seinen Kopf bettete er dicht neben dessen Schulter, sodass er bequem den maskulinen Geruch einatmen konnte, der ganz Jiraiya war.

Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in dem Jinchuuriki aus. Ein stilles Glück, das er selten, wenn überhaupt jemals, erlebt hatte. Merkwürdigerweise reichte schon Jiraiya's Anwesenheit, damit er sich anders fühlte als sonst. Lebendiger. Friedlicher.

Mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief dann auch Naruto endlich ein.

**TBC**

**Falls ihr an einigen Stellen ein bisschen verwirrt wart, worüber die drei geredet haben... nun das wird sich in den nächsten beiden Kapitel aufklären. :)**

**Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bei Kapitel 3 wieder. ^.^**

**LG Snakekiss**


	3. Kapitel 3: Jeder macht mal Fehler Teil 1

Wow… Das ist jetzt das 3. Kapitel meiner Fanfiktion, welches ich hier hochlade und ich habe noch ein einziges Review bekommen… Ich schätze das kann man schon als neuen Rekord werten. *seufz* Ist meine Story so schlecht oder seid ihr einfach zu faul um mir eure Meinung zu meiner Fanfiktion mitzuteilen?

Es ist wirklich deprimierend das ich keine Rückmeldungen bekomme… Noch habe ich zwar meine Hoffnungen nicht aufgegeben, aber wenn das so weiter geht werde ich wahrscheinlich aufhören meine Fanfiktion auf dieser Seite hochzuladen.

Ich hoffe trotzdem das es euch Spaß macht mein neustes Kapitel zu lesen.

LG^.^ Snakekiss

**Kapitel 3: Jeder macht mal Fehler Teil 1**

_Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in dem Jinchuuriki aus. Ein stilles Glück, das er selten, wenn überhaupt jemals, erlebt hatte. Merkwürdigerweise reichte schon Jiraiya's Anwesenheit, damit er sich anders fühlte als sonst. Lebendiger. Friedlicher._

_Mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief dann auch Naruto endlich ein._

**Flashback**

_3 Monate früher_

Ein Ruck ging durch Naruto's Körper, als der Jinchuuriki endlich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Verwirrt blinzelnd zwang er sich dazu die Augen zu öffnen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Ein Gefühl der Angst breitete sich in ihm aus, als er die groben Fesseln bemerkte, die seine Hand- und Fußgelenke umgaben und sein Chakra unterdrückten. Seine Sicht klärte sich nur langsam und das Erste, was Naruto wirklich sah, waren abgetragene Stiefel und hochwertige, aber schmutzige Kleidung… schließlich blieb sein Blick an dem Gesicht des Mannes hängen.

Kenzo.

Naruto's Magen schnürte sich auf eine ihm allzu vertraute Art zu und er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl zu ersticken. Verzweiflung breitete sich ihm aus, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Was war denn nur passiert?

Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen unwissend zu bleiben, denn mit den Erinnerungen kam auch die Reue. Was hatte er nur getan? In seiner Arroganz hatte Naruto allen Ernstes gedacht, er könnte allein gegen einen Feind bestehen, der schon weitaus ältere und erfahrenere Shinobi besiegt hatte. Natürlich war es schiefgegangen… er hatte bei Weitem nicht genug Wissen, um gegen einen solchen Gegner zu bestehen. Kein Glück der Welt hatte ihn dieses Mal retten können…

Oh nein.

Eine weitere Erinnerung kam zurück… und wenn der Blonde nicht geknebelt gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt entsetzt gekeucht. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und es fiel ihm schwer normal weiter zu atmen.

Er hatte sich Jiraiya's direktem Befehl wiedersetzt… und deswegen war all das hier ganz allein seine Schuld. Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen? Jiraiya hatte ihm klipp und klar gesagt, dass er im Lager bleiben und sich nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligen sollte. Und anstatt zu gehorchen war Naruto auf eigene Faust losgezogen und war letztendlich gefangen genommen worden.

Hastig sah sich der Blonde um und sein Blick fiel auf Kakashi und Sakura, die genau wie Naruto an Händen und Fußgelenken gefesselt waren. Beide waren offensichtlich mehr oder weniger unverletzt, sahen aber in eine ganz andere Richtung. Naruto drehte sich etwas und erstarrte.

Orochimaru.

Jetzt wurde dem Jinchuuriki auch klar, was dieses seltsame Kribbeln zu bedeuten hatte, welches er schon die ganze Zeit gefühlt hatte. Es lag an Orochimaru's Chakra. Das Böse, das von ihm ausging, war fast mit Händen greifbar.

Mittlerweile war Naruto kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Sein Atem war hektisch und stoßweise und das wilde Pochen seines Herzens dröhnte ihm in den Ohren. All das verblasste jedoch und wurde völlig bedeutungslos, als sein Blick auf die reglose Gestalt fiel, die blass und still wie der Tod zu Orochimaru's Füßen lag und außer einer Hose keinerlei Sachen mehr trug.

Jiraiya.

Ein Schrei stieg in seiner Kehle auf, den Naruto nur mit äußerster Mühe unterdrückte. Orochimaru sah gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Weißhaarigen hinunter und drehte ihn schließlich mit einem Fußtritt auf den Rücken. Völlig leblos blieb Jiraiya liegen, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten blicklos zur Decke - jedoch ohne etwas zu sehen. Naruto war, als drückte ein tonnenschwerers Gewicht auf seine Brust und ihm schnürte es die Kehle zu. Allein das Geräusch von angestrengten, flachen Atemzügen und das gerade so sichtbare Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs deuteten darauf hin, dass Jiraiya noch am Leben und nicht bereits tot war.

Der rechte Arm des großen Mannes war vom Ellenbogen bis zum Handgelenk aufgeschlitzt und er lag bereits in einer nicht grad kleinen Blutlache.

Dieser Anblick war so furchtbar das Naruto's Innerstes praktisch zu Eis erstarrte.

„KABUTO!"

Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Augen und grauem Haar, welches er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trug, erschien praktisch aus dem Nichts. Er wartete Orochimaru's weiteren Befehl gar nicht erst ab, sondern kniete sich gleich neben Jiraiya.

Schnell umfasste er mit seinen Händen Jiraiya's Arm und leitete sein Chakra in ihn. Alles andere ausblendend, konzentrierte er sich darauf die zerfetzten Arterien und Venen zu reparieren und die Muskeln wieder nahtlos zusammenzufügen. Anschließend griff er in einen kleinen Beutel, den er an seinem Gürtel trug und zog ein Zoketsugan, eine Blut vermehrende Pille hervor, welche Kabuto in Jiraiya's Mund legte. Mit den Fingerspitzen massierte er geschickt dessen Kehle und löste den Schluckreflex aus.

Doch die Pille begann nur sehr langsam zu wirken – ein Umstand, der Kabuta Sorgen bereitete, denn normalerweise trat die Wirkung relativ schnell ein. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf den breiten Brustkorb des Weißhaarigen und ließ sein Chakra in Jiraiya's geschwächten Körper strömen. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie Organe, Gewebe und Hirn instinktiv nach der heilenden Energie griffen, um die eigene Stärke wieder herzustellen.

Als erstes bemerkte Jiraiya die eisige Kälte, die seinen Körper fest im Griff hatte. Er erschauerte und unwillkürlich begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen, als Hände ihn grob packten und hochzogen, nur um ihn dann auf die Knie zu zwingen. Finger umfassten Jiraiya's Kinn und zwangen ihn den Kopf zu heben. Benommen blinzelte er, aber als er sich völlig unvermittelt Orochimaru gegenüber fand, starrte er ihn alarmiert an. Dessen Daumen glitt sanft über seine Unterlippe, während er dem Weißhaarigen in die Augen sah. Diese Geste war der blanke Hohn und doch konnte sich Jiraiya nicht dagegen wehren. „Versuch gar nicht erst gegen mich zu kämpfen, Jiraiya. Es ist absolut sinnlos."

Ein Ausdruck der Ungeduld schlich sich auf Orochimaru's Gesichtszüge, während er die andere Hand ausstreckte, sodass die Handfläche nach unten in Richtung des Steinbodens zeigte. Adern aus Mineralien erschienen in dem Gestein und leuchteten auf, als wären sie glühend heiß.

Eine Bewegung an seinem Arm und etwas Warmes, Schweres, was sich um sein Handgelenk schloss, ließen Jiraiya nach unten sehen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, als er die Chakra-Ketten sah. Obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, versuchte er die eisernen Fesseln von seinem Arm abzustreifen, aber sie saßen zu fest. Orochimaru war derart von sich selbst überzeugt, dass er keinen einzigen Versuch unternahm ihn daran zu hindern, sondern begnügte sich damit ihm belustigt zuzusehen.

Jiraiya spürte ein Aufflammen von Macht und wusste, dass Orochimaru einen Bannkreis heraufbeschwor und damit begann die Fesseln zu verstärken, sodass der Weißhaarige keine Chance mehr haben würde sie noch loszuwerden. Zumindest würde das so sein, wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternahm.

Er versuchte sein eigenes Chakra zu konzentrieren, um den Fluss von Orochimaru's Energie zu stören, sodass dieser sein Jutsu nicht würde beenden können… aber der andere Mann fuhr zu Jiraiya herum. Mit seiner freien Hand packte er einen Teil des weißen Haares und riss Jiraiya's Kopf zurück.

„Deine Bemühungen kannst du dir sparen. Diese Ketten sind so konzipiert, dass sie dein Chakra aufsaugen und es zu meinem machen."

Mit einem Schaudern der Angst realisierte Jiraiya das er hilflos war, vollkommen in Orochimaru's Gewalt und ohne Aussicht zu entkommen – es war fast wie damals. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied das er dieses Mal nicht allein gefangen war… aber das machte diese ganze Situation hier auch nicht unbedingt besser. Während er in die von lila Ringen umgebenen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und am liebsten hätte Jiraiya ihn geschlagen. Aus Angst vor den Folgen, die das für Naruto, Sakura und Kakashi haben würde, nahm er sich aber zusammen.

„Du siehst aus wie ein gefangenes Kätzchen, das mir mit Freuden das Gesicht zerkratzen würde… aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir das gut überlegen."

Die Drohung in seiner kalten Stimme war eindeutig.

Als Orochimaru Jiraiya's Haar ohne Vorwarnung losließ und der große Mann kraftlos schwankte, wurde die überwältigende Verzweiflung, die Naruto beherrschte, noch stärker. Ohnmächtige Wut breitete sich in ihm aus, während er gezwungenermaßen zusah, wie Orochimaru's Leute Jiraiya zu Boden drückten und ihn dort festhielten.

Mit einem äußerst amüsierten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht signalisierte Orochimaru Kenzo näher heran zu kommen. Es war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn der schwarzhaarige Mann so grinste, das wusste Jiraiya leider aus Erfahrung. Schon früher hatte Orochimaru immer gern im Vordergrund gestanden. Er hatte sich immer für brillant und mächtig gehalten… und jeder in seinem Umkreis sollte das auch wissen. Geprahlt hatte er zwar nicht, aber Orochimaru war schon von frühester Kindheit an der Meinung gewesen, dass die Welt, und vor allem Konoha, ihm Ergebenheit und Respekt schuldeten. Als das aber nicht geschehen war, hatte der seiner Heimat eiskalt den Rücken zugedreht und war gegangen.

Der Schlangen-Sannin flüsterte Kenzo etwas ins Ohr und der Mann sah mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen zu Jiraiya.

Sobald sich Orochimaru von Jiraiya abgewandt hatte, hob der Weißhaarige kaum merklich den Kopf. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an Naruto hängen. Unwillkürlich weiteten sich seine Augen, als er bemerkte, dass der junge Jinchuuriki wach war. Im Stillen hoffte Jiraiya, dass Naruto schlau genug war keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Je länger Orochimaru und Kenzo glaubten, Naruto wäre noch bewusstlos, umso besser.

Im Großen und Ganzen war es Jiraiya ein Rätsel, warum ausgerechnet diese beiden zusammen arbeiteten. Sie verband nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Orochimaru wollte unsterblich sein und von anderen gefürchtet und bewundert werden, Kenzo dagegen strebte nur nach uneingeschränkter Macht und gierte nach Reichtum.

Unterbrochen wurden Jiraiya's Gedanken, als Kenzo mit festen Schritten auf Naruto zuging. Er griff nach dem Blonden, schleifte ihn am Haar über den Boden und schleuderte ihn achtlos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden.

Nahezu zeitgleich zuckte der Sannin zusammen.

Völlig unvorbereitet hatte eine Peitsche seinen Rücken getroffen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Weißhaarigen zurück auf Orochimaru. Die Schläge hinterließen hässliche, rote Striemen auf seinem Körper und der Schmerz ließ seinen Körper hilflos zittern. Unwillkürlich wollte sich Jiraiya zusammenrollen, um wenigstens seinen Kopf schützen zu können, aber Orochimaru's Leute hielten ihn effektiv fest, während der Schwarzhaarige weiter auf ihn einpeitschte. Die Schläge waren ausschließlich dazu gedacht ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, denn keiner von ihnen war stark genug, um blutige Wunden zu hinterlassen. Es war… ja es war einfach nur ein Spiel für den Schwarzhaarigen. Ein Spiel, das er nur spielte, weil er es konnte.

„Denkst du darüber nach deinen Schüler zu befreien, Jiraiya?" Seine Augen glitzerten vor Boshaftigkeit und Spott.

Auf Orochimaru's Handzeichen hin wurde Jiraiya zurück auf die Knie gezogen und der Schwarzhaarige zwang Jiraiya erneut dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Stimme klang fast zärtlich, als er seine Lippen ganz dicht an Jiraiya's Ohr drückte und flüsterte: „Ich habe dich vermisst… Es ist viel zu lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

Mit seiner freien Hand strich er bedeutungsvoll über den Bund von Jiraiya's Hose. Als der Weißhaarige entsetzt erschauerte und tief Luft holte, presste Orochimaru seinen Mund auf dessen Lippen und zwang seine Zunge in Jiraiya's Mund.

„Lass ihn sofort los du sadistischer Bastard", schrie Naruto.

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war er so wütend gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Jedes Denken seinerseits hatte sich an dem Punkt verabschiedet, als dieser kaltherzige, arrogante Mistkerl von Orochimaru begann Jiraiya zu verletzen. Hilflos und gequält sah er zu und mit jeder weiteren Minute wuchs sein Bedürfnis, einzugreifen und zurückzuschlagen. Naruto schrie voller Wut und versuchte verzweifelt sich loszureißen, um zu Jiraiya zu kommen. An Sakura und Kakashi verschwendete er im Moment keinen einzigen Gedanken, wichtig war für ihn nur Jiraiya. Leider waren Orochimaru's Handlanger und die Ketten viel zu stark, zumal auch noch Naruto's gesamtes Chakra vollständig unterdrückt war. Sie packten ihn einfach und hielten den Blonden unnachgiebig fest.

Derweil wandte sich Orochimaru von Jiraiya ab.

In aller Ruhe nahm der Schlangen-Sannin eine Spritze aus seiner Tasche und warf sie Kenzo zu.

„Mal sehen, ob meine neusten Forschungen Früchte getragen haben."

Ein irres, schadenfrohes Funkeln glänzte in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Nein Orochimaru… BITTE… ICH WERDE ALLES FÜR DICH TUN, BITTE…. Aber tu das nicht…", flehte Jiraiya.

Doch Orochimaru lachte nur sadistisch und auf sein Nicken hin stach Kenzo die Nadel in Naruto's Nacken und injizierte ihm eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit.

Der junge Jinchuuriki versteifte sich, als die Nadel in sein Fleisch eindrang. Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus, im gleichen Moment als die Flüssigkeit in seinen Blutkreislauf gelangte. Naruto wurde schwindelig und er fühlte sich noch kraftloser und geschwächter als vorher. Seine Knie zitterten und drohten unter ihm nachzugeben… und dann erstarrte er. Wie gelähmt stand er da. Die Härchen an seinem Nacken richteten sich auf und eine Gänsehaut kroch über Naruto's Arme. Mit einem Mal dröhnte sein eigener Herzschlag viel zu laut in Naruto's Ohren. Das Letzte, was der Blonde bewusst bemerkte, war, wie sich Kyubi in seinem Inneren regte. Das rote Chakra des Neunschwänzigen Bijuu drang sofort durch das schwächer werdende Siegel nach draußen und begann Naruto's Ich zu verdrängen. Er versuchte Kyubi wieder zurückzuschieben, aber der Fuchsgeist war um ein Vielfaches stärker als Naruto. Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Sinnlos und von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt…

Jiraiya's Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sich Naruto's saphirblaue Augen von einem Moment auf den anderen glühend rot verfärbten. Rotes Chakra drang genau zur gleichen Zeit aus seinem Körper als sich das Gesicht des Blonden verzerrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Naruto darum kämpfte die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und deren Farbe sagten Jiraiya das es hoffnungslos war.

„Leider dauert es ein bisschen, ehe die vollständige Wirkung eintritt… aber das verspricht sicherlich interessant zu werden, findest du nicht auch?"

Als Orochimaru ihn am Arm berührte, zuckte der weißhaarige Sannin zusammen und sah ihn unruhig an. Jiraiya wand sich in seinem Griff, obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Er konnte nicht entkommen… und er konnte weder Naruto noch Kakashi oder Sakura beschützen.

Derweil verstärkte der schwarzhaarige Nukenin seinen Griff und zog Jiraiya näher zu sich heran. In dem Moment, als sich Orochimaru über seinen Hals beugte, wusste er, was der Andere vorhatte.

„Nicht… wag es ja nicht Orochimaru…", sagte Jiraiya. Seine Stimme klang dieses Mal so kalt und zornig, dass Kakashi und Sakura ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Keiner von ihnen hatte Jiraiya jemals so reden gehört. Diese… Kälte… sie passte einfach nicht zu dem sonst so freundlichen Mann.

„Und wer will mich daran hindern? Du?"

Orochimaru's Stimme triefte nur so vor Belustigung und Spott, bevor er mit der Zunge sanft über seine Halsschlagader leckte. Jede Sekunde rechnete Jiraiya damit, dass der Schlangen-Sannin seine Zähne in seinen Hals schlug. Er wartete auf den gleißenden Schmerz, der kommen würde… aber es geschah nichts.

Stattdessen presste Orochimaru eine Flasche mit einer übelriechenden Flüssigkeit an Jiraiya's Lippen. Allerdings hatte der Weißhaarige noch genug Lebenswillen, um zu versuchen, die Ekel erregende Flüssigkeit nicht zu schlucken. Er schaffte es den Kopf abzuwenden und hielt seinen Mund festgeschlossen. Leider gehörte Orochimaru nicht zu den Menschen, die sonderlich geduldig waren. Im ersten Moment wunderte sich Jiraiya noch, warum Orochimaru ihn losließ, aber keine Sekunde später riss der ihm die Hose vom Körper, wobei ein letzter kläglicher Fetzen über die Haut von Jiraiya's Hüften rutschte und auf dem Boden landete.

Dann legten sich Orochimaru's kalte Finger um Jiraiya's Penis, wobei sein Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze glitt. Langsam drückte er mit seiner Hand zu, bis der Weißhaarige vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte und ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.

Als Jiraiya einen Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, presste Orochimaru die Flasche erneut gegen seine Lippen und deren widerwärtiger Inhalt füllte seinen Mund. Sobald die Flasche leer war, ließ der Nukenin sie achtlos zu Boden fallen und fuhr immer wieder mit den Fingern über Jiraiya's Kehle, bis der größere Mann unwillkürlich zu schlucken begann.

Im gleichen Augenblick ließ ihn Orochimaru gleichgültig los, wobei der Weißhaarige kraftlos zu Boden sackte. Zu schwach, um sich zu bewegen, blieb er auf dem kalten Stein liegen und sah benommen zu Naruto, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden kniete und seine Hände gegen seine Schläfen presste.

Nein. Nei… Ne… N… Nnn…

Er… musste… etwas tun.

Irgendetwas.

Er war einer der legendären drei Sannin. Es konnte doch nicht sein das er sein eigenes Team nicht beschützen konnte.

Um Naruto herum war alles schwarz, schwärzer als alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Er trieb ziellos in völliger Dunkelheit dahin… es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Alles in ihm war taub und schwerelos und selbst Nachzudenken erschien der Mühe nicht wert. Und trotzdem… langsam versuchte er sich zu bewegen, aber er erkannte schnell das es nicht ging. Seine Arme und Beine waren irgendwo gefangen. Er blinzelte und dann erkannte er schemenhaft die Umrisse von miteinander verschlungenen Fäden, die eine Art Spinnennetz bildeten. Mit einer donnernden Explosion aus weißem Licht begann sich die Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen und Naruto erkannte das Tor, hinter welchen der Vierte Hokage Kyubi versiegelt hatte. Die Fäden, die ihn festhielten, kamen direkt aus dem Siegel, welches teilweise aufgebrochen war. Das Schlimmste, war aber etwas anderes… Das Tor war einen Spalt breit offen und Kyubi's Chakra strömte unkontrolliert nach außen. Und weil Naruto's Ich gefangen war, konnte er nichts tun, um es aufzuhalten.

Danach geschah alles ganz schnell.

In einem Moment standen noch zwei Ninja's neben Naruto, im nächsten nur noch einer. Jiraiya entdeckte schließlich eine Gestalt, die ca. 15 Meter entfernt in der Nähe einer Tür am Boden lag. Seine Kehle und Teile des Brustkorbs waren zerfetzt. Noch während alle überrascht auf die Leiche starrten, schlängelte sich bereits eine andere Ranke aus rotem Chakra lautlos und tödlich auf den zweiten Mann zu, der keine Ahnung hatte, das er mittlerweile in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Genau wie alle anderen starrte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Naruto, während sich dessen Chakra-Signatur von Grund auf änderte und immer hasserfüllter und bösartiger wurde.

Kakashi selbst hatte das Fuchsgewand noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber Sakura und vor allem Jiraiya erkannten die Anzeichen. Das rote Chakra des Neunschwänzigen nahm immer stärkere Formen an und begann Naruto's gesamten Körper einzuhüllen. In Sekundenschnelle bildeten sich drei Schweife aus, seine Augäpfel wurden nun vollständig rot und die Pupillen verschwanden. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch die Konzentration von Kyubi's Chakra in einem derartigen Maße erhöht, dass jeder in diesem Raum die Auswirkungen spüren konnte. Die Luft knisterte bereits vor Macht.

Aber die Dummheit mancher Leute kannte wirklich keine Grenzen, denn während alle anderen vor Naruto zurückwichen und beteten, dass die Ketten stark genug waren um ihn zurückzuhalten, trat Kenzo nur noch näher an ihn heran.

Langsam drehte Naruto den Kopf in Kenzo's Richtung. Keine Sekunde später bohrten sich messerscharfe Fingernägel in dessen Schulter und rissen ihn nach vorn. Da Kyubi's Chakra wie Gift wirkte, drang es rasend schnell in dessen Körper ein und begann Haut, Muskeln, Arterien und Knochen zu zerstören.

Der Geruch nach brennendem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft.

„Orochimaru… hilf mir…"

Doch der Schlangen-Sannin bewegte keinen Muskeln, sondern sah ihn nur verächtlich an. „Hör auf zu jammern!", fuhr er Kenzo an. „Du hast dich von dem Monster erwischen lassen. Ich sagte dir doch, dass er gefährlich ist. Es ist deine eigene Schuld, weil du ihn unterschätzt hast."

Desinteressiert ließ Naruto Kenzo los und sah zu, wie das wilde, rote Chakra den Mann innerhalb von Minuten verschlang und ihn tötete. Genüsslich schnurrte Kyubi, Kenzo's Schreie waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren gewesen. Von der puren Freude, die ihn durchzuckt hatte, als seine Krallen diesen schwachen, weichen Körper zerfetzt hatten, ganz zu schweigen. Diese schwächlichen Menschen wollte sich ihm entgegenstellen? Sollten sie es doch versuchen. Es würde den Spaß, den er mit Sicherheit haben würde, nur noch erhöhen.

Aber er wollte mehr.

Rot glühende Augen richteten sich nun auf Orochimaru, der das ganze Schauspiel mit einem gewissen Interesse beobachtet hatte. Natürlich hatte der Nukenin nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht Kenzo zu helfen. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon zu viele unmenschliche Experimente begangen… und der Verlust ein Untergebenen interessierte ihn nun wirklich nicht. Diener, wie Kenzo, konnte man leicht ersetzen. Warum also einer Schachfigur hinterher trauern?

Trotzdem…

Das rote Chakra verdichtete sich sogar noch weiter und selbst das stärkste Siegel, welches Naruto's Ketten unzerstörbar machen sollte, versagte nun. Das Eisen begann zu rauchen und schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne.

Ein gefährliches Knurren schallte durch den ansonsten stillen Raum.

„Endlich… Es ist viel zu lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal frei war."

Jeder Muskel in Jiraiya's Körper versteifte sich. Naruto klang immer noch wie er selbst, aber in seiner Stimme klang ein bösartiger, dunklerer Unterton mit, der den Ton von Naruto's ureigener Stimme verzerrte…

Kyubi.

Es war dem weißhaarigen Sannin völlig unklar, wie Orochimaru das geschafft hatte… aber irgendwie hatte die Substanz, die Kenzo Naruto gespritzt hatte, Kyubi's Siegel verändert und dem Neunschwänzigen die Kontrolle über Naruto's Körper verschafft.

Das war gar nicht gut.

Jiraiya schluckte hart, als sich Naruto zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und ihn aus rotglühenden Augen ansah. Panik breitete sich im gleichen schnellen Rhythmus wie sein Herzschlag in ihm aus. Seine Brust wurde eng und Jiraiya kämpfte gegen seine Angst. Er versuchte ruhig zu atmen und klar zu denken, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Er wusste das Naruto nicht gefährlich war… aber das hier war Kyubi und der spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung formte Orochimaru die notwendigen Fingerzeichen, um eine Barriere zu errichten. Der Blonde hob nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mich das lange aufhalten wird?"

Orochimaru schüttelte nur den Kopf und ein böses Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das soll es auch gar nicht." Dann wandte er sich an Jiraiya, der sofort wusste, dass er jetzt in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Das kalte, hämische Lachen Orochimaru's erklang so dicht neben seinem Ohr, dass der Weißhaarige erschauerte… „Was ist das für ein Gefühl zu wissen, dass dein eigener Schüler dich töten wird?"

Jiraiya dachte nicht einmal daran seinen Atem dafür zu verschwenden dem Anderen eine Antwort zu geben… aber Orochimaru schien auch keine erwartet zu haben. Stattdessen redete er ungerührt weiter. „Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden, warum du deine Zeit mit diesem wertlosen Monster verschwendet hast."

Das katzenhafte und gefährlich leise Knurren klang in der Stille des Raumes nach und lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Naruto, der Orochimaru und Jiraiya aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.

Während Jiraiya Orochimaru's Worte weiterhin ignorierte und stirnrunzelnd zu Naruto sah, beugte sich der Schlangen-Sannin zu Jiraiya's Ketten und verankerte diese fest im Boden. Das Anspannen der Muskeln verriet dem Nukenin wahrscheinlich, dass Jiraiya die ganze Prozedur sehr wohl bemerkte… aber er tat nichts um Orochimaru aufzuhalten. Es wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Also warum Kraft verschwenden? Langsam richtete sich der große Mann auf, bis er auf dem Boden kniete - soe viel Spielraum hatte er gerade noch. Für Jiraiya war es im Moment völlig unwichtig, dass Orochimaru von ihm wegging und anschließend vier seiner Untergebenen eine vierfache Barriere errichteten. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war komplett auf Naruto gerichtet, der mit gemächlichen Schritten auf den Weißhaarigen zugegangen war und ihn nun mit prüfenden Blicken umrundete. Schließlich blieb der Blonde hinter Jiraiya stehen…

„Willst du mir Angst machen, Kyubi?"

Jiraiya's tiefe Stimme klang sehr sanft.

Ein warnendes, tiefes Krollen stieg in Naruto's Kehle auf, während sich sein Körper anspannte. Jiraiya blickte über seine Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. Die dunklen Augen waren frei von jeder Angst, aber es lag eine unendliche Traurigkeit in ihnen.

Naruto ging weiter und blieb dann vor dem knienden Mann stehen. Schweigend starrte er auf die große sternenförmige Narbe, die Jiraiya's Brustkorb zierte. Urplötzlich begann sich das Fuchsgewand aufzulösen und das rote Chakra zog sich in seinen Körper zurück. Das Einzige, was noch auf Kyubi's Kontrolle über Naruto's Körper hindeutete, waren seine rotverfärbten Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen und die Tatsache, dass die Striche auf seinen Wangen markanter ausgeprägt waren als sonst.

Natürlich bemerkte Naruto, wie Jiraiya unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte, als seine Finger dessen Kinn umfassten. Aber es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend egal. Sein Daumen fuhr versuchsweise über Jiraiya's Lippen, während er ihn nachdenklich ansah. Dabei ignorierte er absichtlich, dass er eigentlich genau das Gleiche tat wie Orochimaru vorher - nämlich Jiraiya verhöhnen.

„Ich bin gefährlich." Wieder schwang ein Knurren in Naruto's Stimme mit.

„Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt töten… und doch hast du keine Angst vor mir."

Das war eigentlich keine Frage, aber Jiraiya hatte trotzdem keine Antwort darauf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du und Naruto… ihr seid eins. Zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Ich vertraue…"

„MIR?" Der Blonde schrie dieses eine Wort fast. Ein Anflug von Wut war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Nein… du vertraust Naruto… ABER ICH BIN NICHT ER! Ich werde niemals wie er sein."

Er griff grob nach Jiraiya's Arm und zog den Sannin mit einem brutalen Ruck nach vorn, sodass dieser nur noch mit dem linken Bein auf dem Boden kniete und das Rechte benutze um sich abzufangen. Naruto's freie Hand griff in das schneeweiße Haar und zog dessen Kopf zurück. „Du solltest mich fürchten…", flüsterte er mit einem fast schon zärtlichen Unterton. „… aber ich werde dich nicht töten. Das ist etwas, was Naruto und ich ausnahmsweise gemeinsam haben. Wir beide finden dich ungemein… faszinierend… und attraktiv."

Unwillkürlich weiteten sich Jiraiya's Augen vor Überraschung.

Er hatte nicht gewusst das Naruto so über ihn dachte.

Die Ketten waren lang genug, um Jiraiya einen gewissen Spielraum zu geben, aber rote Chakra-Fäden lösten sich von Naruto, wickelten sich um seine Handgelenke und seine Schultern und machten den größeren Mann nun gänzlich bewegungsunfähig. Normalerweise hatte ein solcher Hautkontakt schwere Verbrennungen zur Folge, die nur schwer und langsam heilten... aber zu jedermanns Überraschung verletzte das Chakra Jiraiya nicht. Es machte ihn lediglich bewegungsunfähig.

Naruto beugte sich zu dem Weißhaarigen, legte seine Lippen auf dessen Hals und ließ seine Zähne in einer langsamen, gefährlichen Geste über dessen Haut streichen. Die Muskeln in Jiraiya's Armen spannten sich an, aber durch die Chakra-Fesseln war er unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun und starrte hilflos an die Decke, während Naruto's Zunge feucht und rau über seine Haut glitt. Instinktiv beugte der ältere Mann den Kopf etwas weiter zurück und entblößte damit seinen verletzlichen Hals noch mehr. Sanft saugte Naruto an Jiraiya's Adamsapfel, bevor er sich zurückzog und seinen Mund ganz nah an dessen Ohr presste.

„Du schmeckst noch viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe", hauchte er ihm provokant ins Ohr und genoss es das Jiraiya leicht erschauerte.

Bevor der Sannin auch nur daran denken konnte etwas zu erwidern, legten sich weiche Lippen auf die seinen. Jiraiya hatte schon Hunderte geküsst, Frauen oder Männer, das war völlig egal… aber noch niemals war er so geküsst worden. So dominant und unnachgiebig.

Die Zunge des Blonden drängte sich zwischen Jiraiya's Lippen und drang grob in seinen Mund ein.

Kyubi empfand eine gewisse Genugtuung das Jiraiya offensichtlich nicht wiederstehen konnte, denn der größere Mann erwiderte den Kuss nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umspielten und rieben sich aneinander. Für den Blonden schmeckte Jiraiya unbeschreiblich. Der Geschmack war so männlich, dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Er schmeckte nach Kraft und Leben, eine süchtig machende Mischung. Überraschend widerwillig zog sich Naruto schließlich zurück und ließ seine Zunge langsam aus Jiraiya's Mund gleiten. Ein paar winzige Sekunden leckte er noch einmal über die weichen, nachgiebigen Lippen, bevor er den Kontakt endgültig unterbrach.

„Sag mir, wem du gehörst!"

Es war fast skurril, dass Verlangen Kyubi's Stimme weicher und freundlicher klingen ließ. Trotzdem hatte Jiraiya keineswegs die Absicht sich einfach so zu ergeben. Wenn Kyubi sich jetzt durchsetzte, würde Naruto später erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen den Bijuu wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Sag mir, dass du mir gehörst, Jiraiya."

Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen sah der Sannin Naruto an. Schon lange hatte er Gefühle für den blondhaarigen Jinjuuriki… Gefühle, die weit über Freundschaft – und das, was ein Lehrer für seinen Schüler empfinden sollte -hinausgingen, aber… jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit.

„Ich gehöre Niemanden, nur mir selber."

Daraufhin glühten Naruto's rote Augen.

„Ich werde dir beweisen, dass du mir gehörst. Noch bevor dieser Tag vorbei ist, wirst du es wissen." Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme hätte Jiraiya Furcht einflößen müssen, aber merkwürdigerweise tat es das nicht. Er begnügte sich damit Naruto anzulächeln… das gleiche warme, beruhigende Lächeln, mit dem er Naruto immer ansah.

„Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden stärker ist…"

TBC

Sooooo. Das war's erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht das 3. Kapitel von Invenire Amator zu lesen. Wann ich allerdings Teil 2 hochladen werde, welcher gleichzeitig Kapitel 4 ist, weiß ich noch nicht. Es ermutigt mich immerhin nicht gerade weiterzuschreiben, wenn ich keine Review's bekomme.

Nun ja wie auch immer.

Bis zum nächsten Mal. ^.^


	4. Kapitel 4: Jeder macht mal Fehler Teil 2

Soooo... Eigentlich wollte ich das neue Kapitel erst hochladen, sobald ich das Ergebnis meiner einen Klausur habe... aber meine Uni mehrt und mehrt sich nicht aus und ich habe es satt zu warten. Außerdem bilde ich mir ein, dass ihr auch sehr darin interessiert seid zu erfahren, wie es mit meiner Fanfiktion weitergeht. ^.^ Oder irre ich mich da? Die Zahl der Review's spricht zwar nicht gerade für meine Theorie... aber naja. Ich hoffe trotzdem das euch meine Story gefällt.

Für Diejenigen, die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern nicht mögen wäre dies der geeignete Zeitpunkt um meine Fanfiktion nicht weiterzuverfolgen. ^.^

Warnung: detaillierte Sexszenen (M/M)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4!

**Kapitel 4: Jeder macht mal Fehler Teil 2**

_„Ich werde dir beweisen, dass du mir gehörst. Noch bevor dieser Tag vorbei ist, wirst du es wissen." Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme hätte Jiraiya Furcht einflößen müssen, aber merkwürdigerweise tat es das nicht. Er begnügte sich damit Naruto anzulächeln… das gleiche warme, beruhigende Lächeln, mit dem er Naruto immer ansah._

_„Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden stärker ist…"_

Das tiefe, raubtierhafte Knurren, welches in dem ruhigen Raum widerhallte, ließ Jiraiya erschauern… aber nicht allein vor Angst, sondern zu einem kleinen Teil auch vor Erregung.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er auf den Rücken gedrückt und Naruto saß mit gespreizten Beinen rittlings auf seinen Hüften. Dessen Lippen pressten sich erneut auf die des Sannin, während seine Zunge tief in Jiraiya's Mund eindrang. Bereitwillig erwiderte Jiraiya den Kuss und schlang seine Zunge um Naruto's. Hände griffen in sein dickes, weißes Haar und hielten seinen Kopf fest, während der Blonde den Kuss vertiefte. Hart und hungrig trafen ihre Zungen aufeinander…

Als die Luft knapp wurde, zog sich Naruto zurück und in einer überraschend sanften Geste drückte der Blonde noch einen federleichten Kuss auf Jiraiya's Wange, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete.

Still lag Jiraiya da. Kein einziger Muskel rührte sich und dennoch… Seine sanft und warm blickenden Augen waren geweitet und in ihnen glühte ein verborgenes Feuer, welches Kyubi von Anfang an fasziniert hatte. Unfähig sich zurückzuhalten beugte er sich ein weiteres Mal zu Jiraiya hinunter und leckte über dessen Lippen. Seine Zunge glitt in Jiraiya's Mund, lockte den Sannin und vereinte sich mit ihm. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach den anderen Mann zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Er wollte…

Mit einem Knurren unterbrach Kyubi den Kuss und starrte Jiraiya mit rot glühenden Augen an. Irgendetwas lief hier verdammt falsch. Warum erwiderte er seinen Kuss nicht mehr? Und noch viel wichtiger… Warum ergab sich sein Gefährte nicht?

„Ich werde mich nicht unterwerfen, Kyubi", sagte Jiraiya mit leiser, aber entschlossener Stimme.

„Weder dir noch sonst jemanden."

Das laute Grollen, welches in Naruto's Kehle aufstieg, ignorierend, richtete der Weißhaarige seinen Oberkörper auf und stützte sich mit den Händen nach hinten ab. So zwang er Naruto, der nach wie vor rittlings auf ihm saß, dazu sich ebenfalls etwas zurückzulehnen. Ein warnendes Fauchen erklang, aber Jiraiya war nicht ohne Grund einer der legendären Sannin. Er würde einen Teufel tun und sich von Kyubi einschüchtern lassen.

„Warum tust du das?"

Nach außen hin schien der Blonde völlig ruhig zu sein, aber in seiner Stimme klang neben Verwirrung und Wut… wilde, ungezügelte Erregung mit. Und absolute Dominanz.

„Ich könnte dich verletzen. Ich könnte dich töten. Und trotzdem widersetzt du dich mir."

Der Blick, mit dem Jiraiya ihn bedachte, könnte meinen er würde ein unartiges, begriffsstutziges Kind ansehen. „Manchmal kann man einen Kampf nicht vermeiden, auch wenn man es noch so sehr möchte." Mit schief gelegtem Kopf blinzelte der Sannin schließlich und seufzte leise, als Naruto ihn mit einem entschlossenen, fast animalischen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

Sekundenspäter zogen sich die Chakra-Fesseln fester um Jiraiya's Handgelenke und der Mann fand sich erneut flach auf dem Rücken wieder. Doch dieses Mal wurden seine Arme über seinem Kopf festgehalten. Weitere rote Chakra-Fäden lösten sich von Naruto und wickelten sich um Jiraiya's Fußknöchel und seine Oberschenkel. Die Muskeln seiner Beine spannten sich an, aber nach einem kurzen Versuch dagegen anzukämpfen, gab er auf. Hilflos ließ der Mann es zu, dass die Seile seine Beine leicht spreizten und ihn in dieser entwürdigenden Stellung festhielten.

Die Situation wurde für Jiraiya auch nicht gerade besser als er sich der glotzenden, verächtlichen Blicken ihrer Zuschauer bewusst wurde. Nur Sakura und Kakashi sahen absolut entsetzt und fassungslos aus, waren aber unfähig etwas zu tun und konnten nur zusehen.

„Ich liebe…"

„Du willst mich dominieren und mich besitzen…", unterbrach ihn Jiraiya. „…das hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun Kyubi." Seine Stimme war so traurig, dass Kyubi einen Moment inne hielt… aber letztendlich würde ihn auch das nicht aufhalten.

Ein weiteres Knurren unterdrückend sah Kyubi in Jiraiya's dunkle Augen. Der Blonde konnte dessen Entschlossenheit spüren. Na schön, das funktionierte so also nicht. So wie's bis jetzt aussah würde Jiraiya sich nicht ergeben… zumindest nicht freiwillig. Aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte keine Zeit für diesen Schwachsinn. Kyubi konnte bereits spüren, wie seine Kontrolle über Naruto's Körper unmerklich schwächer wurde. Die Wirkung von Orochimaru's Elixier begann nachzulassen. Er musste sich beeilen.

Und dennoch…

Sein Bedürfnis, den Weißhaarigen zu berühren, wurde jetzt fast übermächtig. Sein Wunsch ihn zu streicheln… Diesen kleinen, pulsierenden Punkt an seinem Hals zu lecken. Ihn zu küssen und zu schmecken. Ihn als Sein zu behaupten.

Die rot verfärbten Augen glühten nun noch stärker und ließen Jiraiya's Herz heftiger schlagen. Doch seine Lust brannte mittlerweile genauso stark in ihm, wie seine Entschlossenheit, sich Kyubi zu widersetzen. Er ließ den Blonden nicht aus den Augen, während dieser aufstand und begann sich auszuziehen. Als Naruto seine Hose öffnete, senkte Jiraiya seine Augenlider und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nur schwer unterdrücken, als er sah wie erregt Naruto schon war. Nein verdammt… nicht Naruto. Das hier war Kyubi. K.Y.U.B.I. Das durfte er nie vergessen.

Das hier war nicht Naru…

Jiraiya's Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sich der Blonde neben ihn auf den Boden kniete. Es behagte ihm nicht nackt und wehrlos auf dem kalten Steinboden zu liegen… aber was sollte er auch anderes machen? Er war gefesselt und konnte nichts tun um sich zu wehren.

Naruto beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, leckte mit der Zunge langsam über Jiraiya's Schlüsselbein und biss einmal spielerisch in dessen Hals, bevor er mit der Zunge einen engen Kreis um Jiraiya's Brustwarze zog.

„AAahh…"

Unwillkürlich keuchte der Sannin, als sich warme Lippen um ihn schlossen und an seiner Brustwarze saugten. Zähne bissen sanft in das empfindliche Fleisch und ließen ihn erschauern, während Naruto's Finger die Andere fanden und sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen streichelten. Erst als sich beide Brustwarzen verhärtet und aufgerichtet hatten, ließ Naruto von ihnen ab.

Er grinste zufrieden, als er bemerkte, dass sich Jiraiya's Atem bereits beschleunigt hatte.

Während der Blonde seine Hände über die breiten Schultern gleiten ließ, saugte er wieder eine der Brustwarze in seinen Mund und rieb mit seiner Zunge so fest darüber, dass sich Jiraiya's Rücken unwillkürlich durchbog. Schließlich saugte Naruto nur noch einmal kurz an dem harten Fleisch, bevor er langsam tiefer rutschte.

Entschlossen presste Jiraiya die Lippen zusammen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Naruto seinen flachen Bauch mit unzähligen heißen Küssen bedeckte. Dessen Hände legten sich gleichzeitig auf Jiraiya's Oberschenkel und begannen sanft die empfindlichen Innenseiten zu streicheln.

Im nächsten Moment veränderten die Chakra-Fäden, die Jiraiya's Beine fesselten, ihre Position und zogen seine Schenkel weit auseinander, sodass Naruto sich bequem zwischen Jiraya's Beine setzen konnte und der Weißhaarige völlig entblößt vor ihm lag. Jetzt konnte der Blonde auch spüren, wie angespannt der größere Mann auf einmal war. Vor allem die Muskeln in seinen Beinen waren völlig verkrampft und Jiraiya's Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt… Aber das geschah nicht aus Erregung. Diesmal nicht.

Völlig verwirrt runzelte Kyubi die Stirn. Er konnte die Erregung des anderen Mannes riechen, aber gleichzeitig roch Jiraiya nach Scham und Trauer.

„Jiraiya?"

In Kyubi's Stimme schwang einer kleiner Hauch von Frustration mit… vor allem, weil der Sannin nicht reagierte.

Schließlich knurrte der Blonde, denn Kyubi begann die Geduld zu verlieren. Wut breitete sich in ihm aus und rauschte genauso heiß durch seine Adern wie sein Verlangen nach dem muskulösen, weißhaarigen Mann. Verdammt noch mal, wieso benahm sich Jiraiya so… so… Ihm fiel gar kein Wort dafür ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit fühlte sich Jiraiya erniedrigt. Voller Reue. Verletzt und beschämt. Aber am stärksten war das Gefühl der Trauer. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte, dass Kyubi nicht aufhörte. Es war schon viel zu lange her, seit der Sannin das letzte Mal jemanden so nah gewesen war und er sehnte sich nach der körperlichen Nähe… aber das hier war falsch. So schrecklich falsch.

Es sollte nicht passieren. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Und schon gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

„Du gehörst mir!"

Naruto's Stimme klang absolut besitzergreifend und der unnachgiebige Ausdruck in den rot glühenden Augen brach Jiraiya das Herz. Als sich schlanke Finger fest um seinen bereits halbharten Penis legten und sich langsam auf und ab bewegten, holte Jiraiya keuchend Luft und zuckte zusammen. Die Fingerspitzen glitten an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes entlang und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bevor der Sannin vollständig hart und steif war. Die Flüssigkeit, die Orochimaru ihm eingeflößt hatte, hatte Jiraiya's Körper überempfindlich und sehr empfänglich für Naruto's Berührungen gemacht und er reagierte völlig instinktiv.

Währenddessen bewunderte Kyubi Jiraiya. Für einen Mann war der Sannin einfach unglaublich schön. Breite Schultern. Starke Arme. Flache Taille. Lange, muskulöse Beine. Auf den Waden wuchsen kaum sichtbar kurze, weiße Härchen, die sich zu den Oberschenkeln hin lichteten und rings um seinen Schaft wieder dichter wurden. Und sein Schwanz erst… atemberaubend.

Schwer atmend, fast schon keuchend, holte der Weißhaarige Luft. Sein ganzer Körper glänzte bereits vor Schweiß und er zitterte vor Erregung.

„AAaaahhhh… Hhhh…"

Jiraiya's heiseres, tiefes Stöhnen ließ Kyubi vor Zufriedenheit schnurren, während er ihn leckte, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze. Mit seiner Zunge rieb er einmal kurz über dessen dicke Schwanzspitze, bevor er sich zurückzog und sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, um den Geschmack des größeren Mannes zu genießen.

„Nar… n-nein Kyub… Aaaahh… aaahhhhhh… Kyubi w-warte… AAaahh…"

Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er Jiraiya's breiten Schaft und saugte die Spitze in seinen warmen, feuchten Mund. Das Gefühl, als seine Lippen über die seidige Härte glitten, war für Kyubi mit nichts zu vergleichen. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Träge ließ der Blonde seine Zunge über das empfindliche Fleisch gleiten, während Jiraiya's Schwanz zuckte und noch härter wurde.

Instinktiv zuckten seine Hüften unkontrolliert, als er sich aufbäumte und Naruto's Mund entgegen drängte. Aber der packte den Größeren mit seiner freien Hand und hielt ihn fest.

„N-Na… Naru-uto… hhaaggnnn… H-Hhh… Hör auf…", stöhnte der Sannin fast verzweifelt.

Prompt umfasste der Blonde Jiraiya's Schwanz noch fester und begann seinen Mund auf und ab zu bewegen. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken, zog er sich wieder zurück und entließ Jiraiya aus seinem Mund.

Er richtete sich auf und sah in die dunklen, vor Lust verschleierten Augen, die seinen Blick fast panisch erwiderten.

„Ich bin nicht Naruto…"

Der Blonde grinste. Jiraiya mochte sich noch so sehr dagegen sträuben, aber der Mann gehörte ihm. Seine leidenschaftlichen Reaktionen waren ziemlich eindeutig und dieses Wissen war absolut berauschend. Schon allein darüber nachzudenken erhitzte sein Blut noch um ein paar weitere Grad.

Träge beugte sich Kyubi vor und leckte einen salzigen Tropfen Sperma von Jiraiya's Eichel. MMhhh… Der Sannin schmeckte einfach unglaublich gut. Neckisch umkreiste er mit der Zunge den Schlitz auf der empfindsamen Spitze und senkte den Kopf, um ihn tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Kyubi spürte, wie sich die Muskeln von Jiraiya's Oberschenkeln unter seinen Händen anspannten und war enorm zufrieden mit sich. Er liebte es, wie Jiraiya unter ihm lag, der Blick verschleiert vor Erregung und Verlangen. Der Andere war so wunderbar wehrlos… und ihm völlig ausgeliefert.

„Hhhhaaaa… Ahh.. ah-ahhhhh…"

Obwohl der Sannin versuchte die Lippen zusammen zu pressen, konnte er sein kehliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und als Naruto mit der Hand über Jiraiya's flachen Bauch streichelte, zogen sich seine Bauchmuskeln zusammen und zuckten leicht.

Jiraiya begann mit den Händen heftig an den Chakra-Fesseln zu ziehen, aber Kyubi's Chakra war stark und die Fesseln blieben intakt. Für den Blonden war es unübersehbar, dass der größere Mann nahe dran war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Der Sannin war jetzt schon so weit, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Da half es auch nicht gerade, dass Naruto den Kopf senkte und ihn vollständig in sich aufnahm. Bis er dessen Rachen berührte.

Auf und ab bewegte Naruto seinen Mund.

Immer schneller… und schneller.

Doch als sich Jiraiya's Muskeln anspannten und er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, zog sich der Blonde ruckartig zurück. Er packte Jiraiya's Peniswurzel so fest er nur konnte und der Sannin stöhnte gequält, während sein Körper hilflos in den Fesseln zitterte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir deine… Bitte… doch erfüllen."

Naruto's Grinsen war fast diabolisch.

„Was hast du vorhin noch gleich gesagt…? Ich soll aufhören…?"

Die einzige Antwort von dem großen Mann war ein keuchendes Ausatmen.

Während Kyubi geredet hatte, hielt er Jiraiya's Schwanz mit stählernem Griff fest und fuhr mit dem Daumen zärtlich über die sensible Eichel, um weitere Lusttropfen auf der samtenen Oberfläche zu verreiben. Der Weißhaarige erschauerte wieder und wieder. Gleichzeitig drängte er seine Hüfte gegen Naruto's Hände und versuchte sein Glied in dessen Griff auf und ab zu bewegen. Aber der Blonde lockerte die Finger keine Sekunde und ließ ihn keine Reibung erzeugen.

Jiraiya's Penis schwoll nur noch weiter an, aber… es floss kein Samen und der Sannin blieb hart wie Stein.

„UNNngk… gn… aaahhh…"

Küsse auf Jiraiya's schweißnasse Haut hauchend, bahnte sich Naruto den Weg zu dessen Bauchnabel, wo er kurz inne hielt und seine Zunge hinein tauchte. Das leise, heisere Stöhnen des Sannin ließ Naruto zufrieden grinsen. Da war etwas sehr Verführerisches an dem Brummen, das aus Jiraiya's Brust kam, und die Art und Weise wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln verkrampften, war ebenfalls nicht zu verachten.

„Sag mir, was ich hören möchte, und ich werde dir geben, was du brauchst", hauchte Kyubi mit Naruto's Stimme und bemühte sich absichtlich lockend und verführerisch zu klingen.

„Sprich es aus, Jiraiya."

„NEIN!", schrie der Sannin.

Entschlossen schüttelte Jiraiya den Kopf.

„Wenn du glaubst mich auf diese Art umstimmen zu können, hast du dich gewaltig getäuscht, Kyubi", erklärte er keuchend und kämpfte darum, bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Es war schon beschämend genug, dass er sein Stöhnen und seine Reaktionen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Aber den Anderen um Erlösung anzubetteln… das stand völlig außer Frage. Schon gar nicht vor den Augen von Orochimaru. Eher würde Jiraiya sterben, als das er so tief sinken würde.

Offensichtlich nachdenklich streichelte Naruto mit seiner freien Hand zwischen Jiraiya's Oberschenkeln nach oben, bis die Beinmuskeln des Sannin vor Erregung zitterten. Sein Bauch zog sich zusammen und die starken Armmuskeln spannten sich an, sodass seine Arme hilflos zuckten.

Dann beugte sich der Blonde völlig unerwartet wieder über Jiraiya und nahm dessen Schwanz ein weiteres Mal in die warme, feuchte Tiefe seines Mundes auf.

Mit jedem Streicheln seiner Zunge brachte er den Weißhaarigen dem Orgasmus ein Stückchen näher…

Solange, bis Jiraiya endgültig die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er konnte nicht mehr gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen, das unwiderstehlich und drängend in ihm aufwallte. Als Naruto mit den Zähnen sanft aber bestimmt an seinem Penis entlangfuhr und seine Zunge die extrem empfindliche Stelle unterhalb der Eichel liebkosten… war es vorbei.

„AAAAAAHHHHH…"

Jiraiya's Hoden zogen sich zusammen, sein Schwanz zuckte und dann schrie er auf, als er explodierte und sich schubweise in Naruto's Kehle ergoss. Schwer atmend rang der Sannin nach Luft, während sein Körper in schierer Ekstase wieder und wieder erschauerte.

Immer noch sanft saugend hielt der Blonde Blickkontakt mit Jiraiya, während er dessen Samen schluckte. Erst nachdem er auch den letzten Tropfen Sperma geschluckt hatte, zog sich Naruto zurück und sank zurück auf die Fersen. Langsam fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über seine geschwollenen Lippen. Schmeckte ihn. Das, was den anderen Mann ausmachte… seine Essenz.

„W-Wie… Hhgggn… Wieso… h-hast du… ggnnn…?"

Kyubi erwiderte nichts darauf, aber irgendetwas in Naruto's Augen gab Jiraiya die Antwort nach der er gesucht hatte.

„Kyubi… tu das nicht", flehte er mit leiser, verzweifelter Stimme.

Der Blonde lächelte nur, auf eine boshafte und kompromisslose Art und Weise, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Seine roten Augen glitzerten vor Verlangen.

Im nächsten Moment beugte er sich über Jiraiya und griff in die dicken, weißen Haare. Unnachgiebig bog Naruto Jiraiya's Kopf nach hinten, sodass dessen Kehle entblößt vor ihm lag. Als er mit seinen spitzen Zähne die weiche Haut streifte war Kyubi kurz davor zuzubeißen… aber im letzten Moment zog er sich wieder zurück und begnügte sich damit einen sanften Kuss auf Jiraiya's Schlüsselbein zu hauchen. Sein Blick blieb dabei unaufhörlich auf die heftig pulsierende Hauptschlagader gerichtet. Es war verlockend… äußerst verlockend. Aber nein! Er würde damit bis zu dem Zeitpunkt warten, an dem sich Jiraiya ihm freiwillig ergab. Erst dann würde er ihn in Besitz nehmen.

Jiraiya, der von seinem Orgasmus immer noch erschöpft war, sah Naruto aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, während der die Hand hob und die roten Linien in seinem Gesicht nachzog.

Dann hauchte der Blonde einen sanften Kuss auf Jiraiya's Mundwinkel.

„Küss mich!"

Als der Sannin keinerlei Anstalten machte seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten knurrte Kyubi wütend. Zwar versuchte er Jiraiya nicht wehzutun, aber seine Berührungen waren nicht länger sanft, als er seine Lippen stürmisch auf die des Weißhaarigen presste und mit seiner Zunge tief in dessen Mundhöhle eindrang. Naruto spielte mit Jiraiya's Zunge, aber der Mann verweigerte sich ihm und tat nichts, um Naruto's Kuss zu erwidern.

Wirklich alles in ihm drängte Kyubi dazu endlich zu handeln, aber er beherrschte sich und versuchte es noch einmal auf eine sanfte Art und Weise.

Seine Lippen streiften Jiraiya's und das Herz des Sannin setzte einen Schlag aus. Er wollte nichts mehr als sich Naruto hingeben, aber… Dann fuhr der Blonde mit der Zungenspitze über die Konturen seiner Lippen und schob sie zärtlich auseinander, um in das warme Innere vordringen zu können. Jiraiya ließ zu, dass Naruto seinen Mund erkundete, als wäre es sein gutes Recht… aber sich an dem Kuss beteiligen oder ihn erwidern tat er nicht. Stattdessen lag er völlig leblos unter dem Blonden.

Schließlich verlor Kyubi die Geduld.

Das wilde Grollen, das aus Naruto's Kehle drang, war Jiraiya's einzige Warnung, bevor sich ein mit Speichel befeuchteter Finger gegen seinen festen Muskelring presste und ein kleines Stück in den Weißhaarigen eindrang.

„Tu, was ich dir sage", befahl er, als Jiraiya instinktiv versuchte sich gegen den eindringenden Finger zu wehren. Dessen Brust hob und senkte sich stärker, als Jiraiya heftig keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Dabei entwich dem Sannin ein hilfloser, verzweifelter Laut, während Naruto seinen Finger tiefer in Jiraiya's Hintern schob.

„HHhhhgggnnnnn…"

Jiraiya schrie leise als Naruto seinen Finger zurückzog, ihn erneut befeuchtete und dann ganz in sein enges Loch eindrang. Natürlich hatte Jiraiya in seinem Leben schon mehrmals mit anderen Männern geschlafen, aber das letzte Mal lag schon einige Zeit zurück und seine Muskeln protestierten entschieden gegen diese viel zu raue Behandlung.

„Du wirst tun, was ich will, Jiraiya", befahl er.

„Du… hhhgg… wiederholst dich… g-gnnnn… Kyubi", erwiderte der Weißhaarige mit keuchender Stimme und rang nach Luft. Das heizte Kyubi's Zorn nur noch weiter an. Der Blonde spürte, wie sich Jiraiya's Muskeln um seinen Finger zusammenzogen und sich sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte… aber im Moment war ihm das herzlich egal. Er würde bekommen, was er wollte. Und zwar um jeden Preis.

„Sag mir, dass du mir gehörst", sagte er an Jiraiya's Mund und strich mit der Zunge über dessen Lippen. „Es ist sinnlos gegen mich zu kämpfen… und du weißt das…", flüsterte er mit leiser, verführerischer Stimme. „Tu es!"

„NEIN", schrie der weißhaarige Sannin. Sein Willen war offensichtlich noch immer ungebrochen.

Naruto's rotglühende Augen wurden schmal. „Du wirst mir sagen, dass du mein bist, noch bevor das hier vorbei ist, Jiraiya", schwor er. „Du wirst die Worte herausschreien und mich anflehen dich zu erhören."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Finger aus Jiraiya. Grob packte er den größeren Mann und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Zeitgleich gaben Kyubi's Chakra-Fesseln kurz nach, zogen Jiraiya auf die Knie und fixierten den Sannin anschließend in dieser Position.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Jiraiya zusammen als sich Naruto genau hinter ihm positionierte. Er schluckte nervös, vor allem als dessen Hände seine Hüften mit einem festen Griff packten. Naruto – oder besser gesagt Kyubi ¬- verletzte ihn nicht, nicht wirklich zumindest, aber seine Berührung war grob genug, damit Jiraiya mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit blaue Flecken zurückbehalten würde.

Eine feuchte Zunge leckte über eine Stelle unter Jiraiya's Ohr und brachte den Weißhaarigen dazu den Kopf etwas zur Seite zu drehen. Seine dunklen Augen trafen die rot glühenden Augen von Naruto, die ihn ernst ansahen.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun…"

Es war jedoch ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Jiraiya ihm kein einziges Wort glaubte, denn dessen Körper zitterte leicht unter Naruto's Händen. Aber mal ehrlich… die absolut unterwürfige Position, in die Kyubi ihn manövriert hatte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei Jiraiya's Vertrauen in dessen Worte zu stärken. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall… Aber das interessierte Kyubi herzlich wenig.

Allerdings…

Durch seine geschärften Sinne war es kein Problem unter dem Duft von Jiraiya's Erregung dessen Verzweiflung zu riechen.

Etwas tief in dem Blonden, das Naruto's wahres Ich war, schrie zutiefst entsetzt auf, aber Kyubi drängte ihn gnadenlos zurück. Das hier war seine Zeit. Es war viel zu lange her seit er das letzte Mal die Kontrolle gehabt hatte… und davon mal abgesehen… Er war schon zu weit gegangen und würde sich durch nichts und niemanden mehr aufhalten lassen. Selbst wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde… der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Kurz massierte Naruto die festen Muskeln von Jiraiya's Arsch, bevor er beide Daumen in den Spalt dazwischen gleiten ließ und die Pobacken auseinander zog. Der Sannin keuchte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als eine feuchte, warme Zunge fest über die intimste Stelle seines Körpers leckte. Ganz sanft drückte Naruto die Spitze seiner Zunge wieder und wieder gegen Jiraiya's Anus und der weißhaarige Mann konnte spüren, wie sich sein Muskelring langsam entspannte - trotz seiner Versuche genau das zu verhindern.

„Aaahh….hhhhhgg"

Plötzlich drückte Naruto seine Zunge so weit wie möglich in Jiraiya und der Sannin konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er spürte, wie Naruto's Zunge sich in ihm bewegte und das leise Schnurren signalisierte Jiraiya, dass der Andere durchaus genoss, was er hier tat. Trotzdem spürte der Sannin wie Schamesröte in seine Wangen kroch. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch die so gedemütigt gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Während der Blonde geschickt die empfindlichen Nerven stimulierte, heizte er Jiraiya's Erregung weiter an und der Duft von Jiraiya's Lust wurde wieder stärker.

Der Weißhaarige spürte bereits den Druck einer beginnenden Erektion und unter diesen Umständen war es wirklich kein Wunder. Sein Blut rauschte heiß durch seine Adern und jede Berührung von Naruto ließ ihn bis ins Innerste erschaudern. Sein ganzer Körper war wach und lebendig und knisterte fast vor Erregung und Hitze.

Er keuchte und bekam kaum Luft, als sich plötzlich Finger um seinen Schwanz legten und ihn mit festem Druck streichelten. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Jiraiya wieder vollständig erigiert und ein Beben durchzuckte seinen Körper. Unwillkürlich spreizte der größere Mann seine Beine ein kleines Stückchen mehr und gab Naruto damit ohne es zu wollen, einen besseren Zugang zu seinem Körper. Dies bereute er allerdings noch in der gleichen Sekunde, in der Jiraiya realisierte was er da eigentlich getan hatte.

Der Sannin hielt vollkommen still und seinen Augen weiteten sich.

Naruto's Zunge hatte sich aus seinem Inneren zurückgezogen, aber dafür schob sich ein angefeuchteter Finger in ihn und bewegte sich langsam rein und raus. Ein paar Momente lang stieß er mit leichtem Druck in ihn, bevor sich dann ein zweiter Finger in Jiraiya schob.

Vorsichtig drehte Kyubi seine Finger in kreisförmigen Bewegungen innerhalb des größeren Mannes. Dabei reizte und stimulierte er vor allem die sensiblen Nervenenden, die Muskeln dehnte er dabei aber kaum.

„AAh-aahhhh…", keuchte Jiraiya.

Einen Augenblick später zog Naruto seine Finger zurück, nur um gleich darauf mit drei Fingern in den Weißhaarigen einzudringen. Jiraiya zuckte unabsichtlich, als seine Muskeln auf eine solch raue Art und Weise gedehnt wurden. Natürlich wusste er, dass das Brennen, das er spürte, dazugehörte… aber das machte es nicht weniger unangenehm. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend versuchte er seine Muskeln zu entspannen, um es sich selber leichter zu machen, aber Jiraiya war innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt und erschüttert, sodass es ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Du bist so wunderbar eng, Jiraiya", flüsterte der Blonde in das Ohr des größeren Mannes, während Naruto seine Finger zurückzog und dann erneut, dieses mal allerdings fester, in ihn eindrang.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich…"

„… zu ficken?", beendete Jiraiya Naruto's Satz mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton.

Kyubi knurrte leise.

Mit seiner freien Hand tastete er nach der haarlosen Stelle hinter Jiraiya's Hodensack und übte mit den Fingerkuppen leichten Druck aus. Die Berührung übertrug sich prompt auf die Prostata des weißhaarigen Sannin, was ihn heiser schreien und fast alles andere vergessen ließ. Zeitgleich krümmte Naruto seine Finger, die noch immer in Jiraiya waren, leicht nach unten und stimulierte dessen Prostata direkt.

„AAAHhhhh-hhh… mmh…"

Wellen der Lust breiteten sich in dem größeren Mann aus und das Feuer, welches in seinen Adern tobte, war so stark geworden, dass Jiraiya es kaum noch aushielt.

Alle Sinne des Weißhaarigen waren auf die Gefühle konzentriert, die Naruto… nein Kyubi… nei… nein Naruto in ihm auslöste. Verwirrt versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen… aber seine Erregung war mittlerweile so intensiv, dass es ihm nicht mehr wirklich gelang. Er bemerkte ja nicht einmal, wie der Blonde eine seiner Hände zurückzog. Sanft streichelte Kyubi über Jiraiya's unteren Rücken bevor er seine Hand zwischen dessen Schulterblätter gleiten ließ und den Oberkörper des Mannes leicht nach unten drückte. Daraufhin verlagerte der Sannin sein Gleichgewicht automatisch etwas nach vorn und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme.

Jetzt kniete Jiraiya erst recht unterwürfig vor dem Jinchuuriki.

Triumph leuchtete in den rot glühenden Augen. Nichts würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten.

Mit seinen Knien schob Kyubi Jiraiya's Beine ein kleines Stückchen weiter auseinander und positionierte seinen Schwanz an Jiraiya's Po. Währenddessen zog er seine Finger zurück und fuhr noch ein letztes Mal über dessen geweitete Öffnung, wobei er mit der Fingerspitze sorgfältig die empfindlichen Nervenbahnen liebkoste.

„Bist du bereit, Jiraiya?", schnurrte der Blonde mit rauer Stimme.

„Würdest du aufhören, wenn ich NEIN sage?", erkundigte sich Jiraiya mit leiser, trauriger Stimme.

Stirnrunzelnd hielt Kyubi inne, aber antworten tat er nicht. Denn es war nicht nötig etwas zu sagen. Beiden war klar, dass nichts und niemand den weißhaarigen Sannin vor der Inbesitznahme bewahren würde, die jetzt folgte.

Die rot glühenden Augen verdunkelten sich vor Erregung, während er Jiraiya fest an den Hüften packte und die geschwollene Spitze seines Schaftes leicht gegen dessen Anus drückte.

Kyubi biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Zwang, Jiraiya zu beherrschen, immer stärker wurde. Alles in ihm drängte danach mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß in den Weißhaarigen einzudringen und ihn hart und schnell zu nehmen. Ihn zu… NEIN! Er hatte versprochen das er Jiraiya nicht verletzen würde! Und wenigstens dieses Versprechen würde er halten.

Das er den älteren Mann bereits verletzt hatte, kam ihm dabei allerdings nicht in den Sinn.

Ein frustriertes Knurren entwich Naruto und für einen Moment flackerte Kyubi's Chakra wild und ungezähmt, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Der wilde, hungrige Laut, den der Blonde ausstieß, ließ Jiraiya erschaudern, aber er versuchte nicht gegen die Chakra-Fesseln anzukämpfen, die ihn immer noch gefangen hielten. Es wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Ein leiser, schmerzerfüllter Schrei entwich ihm, als Naruto seine Hüften vorschob und langsam in ihn eindrang… Während sich Jiraiya's Hände zu Fäusten ballten, schob sich der Blonde tiefer in ihn, weitete und dehnte ihn bis seine Muskeln nachgaben. Trotz seiner Erregung war der Sannin aber immer noch zu angespannt und der ganze Vorgang bereitete ihm mehr Schmerzen, als es eigentlich sollte…

Naruto war immer noch jung und sein Glied noch nicht so groß, wie es einmal sein würde – deswegen waren die Schmerzen, die Jiraiya jetzt hatte, auch nicht so groß wie sie hätten sein können… aber das war nur ein kleiner Trost.

„Entspann dich, Jiraiya…", knurrte Kyubi.

„Du hast… aaarg-hh… gut reden…. Aahhh… aah-ggnn…", brachte der Weißhaarige mühsam heraus, während sich seine zu Fäusten ballten Hände noch ein kleines bisschen mehr verkrampften.

Unerbittlich drang der Blonde tiefer in ihn ein, bevor er auf einmal inne hielt. Naruto löste seine rechte Hand von Jiraiya's Hüfte und streichelte damit sanft über die verkrampften Muskeln von Jiraiya's Bauch. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen fuhr er über die schweißnasse Haut und versuchte dem größeren Mann dabei zu helfen sich zu entspannen.

In dem Moment als Kyubi merkte, dass sich die Muskeln um Naruto's Schwanz lockerten, zog er sich vorsichtig aus Jiraiya zurück, nur um gleich wieder in den Sannin einzudringen. Zuerst bewegte er sich dabei noch sehr langsam, aber schon nach wenigen Stößen erhöhte er sein Tempo. Er konnte einfach nichts anders. Jiraiya war so unglaublich eng und heiß, dass es ihm ziemlich schwer fiel sich zurückzuhalten und es langsam angehen zu lassen. Mit jedem Stoß drang er tiefer in den weißhaarigen Sannin und knurrte kehlig.

„AAAHhh-ahhhh… hhhaaaa…"

Im gleichen Moment, wo Naruto seine Hüften leicht drehte und den Eindringwinkel veränderte, schrie Jiraiya. Instinktiv bog sich der ältere Mann Naruto entgegen, als der Jiraiya's Prostata traf und Wellen der Lust durch dessen Körper schickte.

„Kyubi… hhaa-aagggnn… wart…"

Jiraiya's Bitte klang eher wie ein atemloses Stöhnen und brachte Kyubi dazu noch schneller und härter in ihn einzudringen. Mit tiefen, festen Stößen brachte er den Weißhaarigen zum Stöhnen, füllte ihn aus und stimulierte geschickt dessen Prostata, um Jiraiya's Erregung noch weiter zu steigern.

Schwer atmend holte Jiraiya Luft, als warme Finger sein hartes Glied umfassten und ihn im Rhythmus von Naruto's Stößen streichelten. Er war mittlerweile dermaßen hart und steif, dass es schon beinahe schmerzhaft war. Der Druck in ihm wurde immer größer. Seine Arme zitterten bereits und Jiraiya schaffte es kaum sich aufrecht zu halten, während er versuchte Naruto's harten Stößen standzuhalten.

Ein letzter, fester Stoß gegen Jiraiya's Prostata gab dem Sannin den Rest.

Der Blonde spürte, wie sich die inneren Muskeln des Weißhaarigen um ihn herum verkrampften, während Jiraiya's Schwanz, den Naruto immer noch fest streichelte, in seiner Hand zuckte. Heißer Samen schoss aus der Spitze und ergoss sich über Naruto's Hand, während sich Jiraiya's Körper in schierer Ekstase wand.

Jiraiya rang heftig nach Atem, weil sein Orgasmus einfach nicht enden wollte und sackte schließlich unter Naruto zusammen. Sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und keuchend und seine Muskeln zuckten nach wie vor, während Nachbeben des Orgasmus seinen Körper erschütterten.

Hände packten Jiraiya's Hüften mit einem harten Griff und der Weißhaarige wartete darauf, dass Naruto sich wieder bewegte… aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen begannen sich die Chakra-Fäden nach und nach aufzulösen, die Jiraiya fesselten. Kyubi's Chakra, welches die ganze Zeit überdeutlich zu spüren gewesen war, verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere und die negative Aura, die ebenfalls zu dem Fuchsgeist gehörte, verschwand auch. Nur Orochimaru's Fesseln waren nach wie vor da und machten den Sannin weiterhin bewegungsunfähig.

Für Naruto hingegen war es, als würde er langsam aus einem Traum erwachen. Der Nebel vor seinen Augen lichtete sich und er blinzelte, während sich das Siegel in seinem Inneren wieder fest verschloss.

Doch was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Direkt vor beziehungsweise unter ihm lag Jiraiya. Der größere, weißhaarige Mann war komplett nackt, lag bäuchlings auf diesem verdammten kalten Steinboden und auf seinen Hüften und Oberschenkeln begann sich die Haut stellenweise in hässliche lila-schwarze Flecken zu verfärben. Genauer gesagt: in Prellungen in Form von Handabdrücken. Jiraiya's Körper war schweißüberströmt und zitterte praktisch völlig unkontrolliert. Sein Atem… abgehackt und keuchend.

Aber noch viel, viel schlimmer war etwas anderes… nämlich die Tatsache, das der Sannin gefesselt war und das Naruto's erigiertes Glied bis zum Anschlag in Jiraiya's Arsch steckte.

Flashback Ende

Mit einem Ruck saß Naruto kerzengerade in dem Bett. Seine blauen Augen waren vor Entsetzen und Panik weit aufgerissen und er schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seinen zitternden Körper und seine strubbligen, blonden Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn. Eine leichte Übelkeit erschwerte Naruto das Denken, während er versuchte sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren.

Schließlich blieb sein herumirrender Blick an Jiraiya hängen, dessen Augen sich langsam öffneten und ihn schläfrig anblinzelten.

**TBC**

**Na was meint ihr? Denkt ihr ihr schafft es dieses Mal mir wenigstens 1 Review zu hinterlassen? ^.^ Keine Rückmeldungen zu bekommen ist nämlich nicht grad ermutigend... Ich hoffe trotzdem das euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal!**

**LG ^.^ Snakekiss :)**


End file.
